Big Sister
by HeArTxbRoKeNxCB Lover xD
Summary: I couldn't understand why I always wanted to escape, things were perfect now. I had a nice new family, and this was my thirty-second family in the span of my seventeen years. Could life be any better? CxT Rated T for Teen, cusing and playing it safe.
1. Wakey, Wakey

"Big sister?"

I popped one eye open, and the images started to sharpen. Two light brown eyes, with twinkles of sparkles and with reflective orbs, I couldn't help but allow my face to break into a smile.

"Time to wakey, wakey?"

I nodded my head slowly, and allowed my hand to make contact with her head. Pushing her hair from her forehead to the crown of her head, where it slid back down to lump onto her forehead. I had to remind myself to place a clip or comb or have it trimmed for her. I sighed and pulled the fabric off of me, and sat up. Another night on the couch? I tried to make my mind race back to why I was on the couch to begin with. After five times of coming up blank, I simply gave up. "_Later on in the day, it'll come to me._" I had to assure myself, it was the only thing I had left.

–

"And as of the third of September..."

I slowly closed the door behind me. I already knew I was late, I didn't need Mr. Gramaham to give me the "look". I slid into my seat, which had to be in the back, for everyone to look at me while I walked to my seat. And then I "proceeded" to be doing work.

"On the third Wednesday, of the third week of September, there is a choir concert..."

Damn, now I had to practice for that. My day couldn't get anymore worse.

"OMG, did you hear about the new kid?"

Great, now I was getting my daily news about the school that I _love_ (Sarcasm), is being disrupted by two girls who are clearly wearing too much make up, and the same ones that like to shoot me with sorrowful glances in the hallway.

"Vaguely, what about him?"

"Oh my god, vaguely? You haven't seen him?"

_Like OMG, no!_

"He's absolutely adorable, he's practically chocolate walking on a stick. He has the most beautiful brown eyes that even put Brock 's eyes to shame. I even heard that he looks something like Corbin Bleu."

I stopped listening, another typical, gossip spreading, Lexington girl. I sighed and placed my head in my hands, why did I have to go to a school that was filled with Barbie blondes? The bell rang and kids sprung up, running off to first period while I sat slumped over in my seat.

"Mrs. Johnson..?"

Uh ho..I looked up at Mr. Gramaham and made my way to the front of the class, Luckily no one was still in the room.

–

Feeling grumpy, I ran to the cafeteria. Lunch time, for the love that was still sane! When I set foot inside and eyed the line, I let a groan escape.

_Gah! This is the fourth time this week!_

I slumped my head, today just was NOT my day. I sighed again and made my way to my back table, there was a reason why is was my table. I set my stuff down on the table, and took a seat and glanced a little to the left, I had the perfect view of escaping, and seeing the outside world. My portal, my clean window. Well, it wasn't exactly THAT clean, but it was a window none the less. I couldn't understand why I always wanted to escape, things were perfect now. I had a nice new family, three of the five of my "siblings" actually loved me, two parents that sort of over worked, but were home most of the time and made promises that actually came true. And I was in the best private school, in the country. Well for the west coast anyway. This was my thirty-second family in the span of my seventeen years, and I actually stayed with the Johnson's for two years, well it would be in a month or so. Only a few more months after that, I would be finally legal and could go out on my own, no more foster care, and no more Amanda.

"Um, excuse me?" a voice called

Having a puzzled look on my face, my brain began to turn, I was at the right table right? I didn't hang out with Brock or Analina, nor did I have any classes with them. Well not with Brock, but with Analina and it was fifth period choir, but she was on one end of the room and I was on the other. I slowly looked up, still having a puzzled look on my face.

"Me?" I pointed.

The guy's face broke out into a smile and he bit down a laugh. "Yes, you."

"Oh," I began to blush. "Yes?"

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is too crowded and I don't like the way people look at me."

I let my head hang, and I nodded my head. I think for a moment I kinda wanted the guy to say something else, but I didn't know what. The guy sat down and I scooted a little bit away from him, not that I was in his bubble, he was a good seat over, but if any onlookers were to walk by they would being the gossip. I began to study the guy, he did have a light textured skin, and he had nice high cheek bones, and his lips weren't too big, but were not too thin, and he had a little curly fro. All of his little curls stuck up in one direction, and others just drooped. And my eyes landed on his, they were the deepest pools of chocolate. Not too dark like really dark chocolate, but dark enough to get lost in. And his eyes didn't hold a twinkle, like everyone's did, or more importantly like Nadine's did. When I noticed that the guy stopped eating his lunch, and his face held a upsetting look, I knew I was caught.

"I am so sorry!" I cried out.

The guy chuckled, and waved a hand. And mumbled something like, 'it's been happening all day'. I really began to blush.

"So YOU'RE the new kid."

I looked up, as well as the new guy did. And my face twisted into a blank look, it was my sister, Analina and my brother, Brock. I sighed and began to gather my stuff up, as Analina sat down.

"Wait."

I continued to gather up my stuff, when a hand landed on my own. I could tell by the softness and the light complexion that it was the new guy's.

"You can't leave me, remember? The principal said that you have to finish showing me around."

For a moment my eyes flashed to uncertainty and then I saw the plea in the new guy's eyes. Why would he be begging me like that? Then my eyes landed on Analina's to see the lust building up and I knew then, why he wanted me to save him.

"I know, I didn't. I was just getting ready to leave...when you were ready of course."

Before the words flew out of my mouth, the new guy had his bag draped over his shoulder and was standing by the edge of the table, looking at me through his eyelashes. My heart stopped for a moment and I could feel my lips go weak and I could almost smell my drool, dropping down my face. I snapped out of it and gathered myself, dropping a few things and swiftly picking things up, I awkwardly stood next to the new guy.

"So um, I guess we'll see you later.."

The new guy brushed up against my arm and began walking towards the double doors. I glanced back at my sister, to see she had her eyes closed and biting her lower lip. She would have the new guy as her boyfriend within a week or so. I caught up with the new guy, and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside.

–

_Okay! So, my Chaylor fans, I have decided that some parts of my story were in need of fix so, I took down Big Sister, but I'm putting it back up under the same name, I think. And I know it's been a year and a half since I've updated for this story and I apologize. I came back to it a few nights ago and read over it and realized, I have something the story Nazi's want gone. So it is no longer a Corbin and Taylor, but officially a Chad and Taylor. So, in short all that's really changing are some grammar fixes and Corbin being changed to Chad. So sit tight while I fix the second chapter and upload a brand new chapter. _


	2. Evil stomping sisters

"So, uhm, you wanna explain to me why you..." I started.

"Thanks. It's just that, I mean you were leaving and I was going to be left with uhm, that girl and the guy."

"Oh, you mean my brother and sister, Analina and Brock." I stated.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm really bad with names." The new guy stuttered.

The new guy took a seat on the green grass, groaning in the process. And I stood slightly in front of him, before taking a seat next to him, flattening my skirt and crossing my legs and my ankle. For a few moments, we both just took in the outside. Cloudy it was, but no rain was threatening to fall, at least not right now. Not many people were outside, due to the lack of sunshine.

"You know, I think you should tell me your name." I broke the silence first.

The new guy looked at me, with a far off look on his face. "And why should I do that?"

"So that way I can stop referring to you as the new guy." I smiled.

"Oh, then maybe you should tell me yours first." The new guy fired back.

"And why should I do that?" I said mocking his words.

"So, I can stop referring you to as the girl that saved me from her lusting sister." The new guy stated confidently.

I giggled and the new guy smiled, then as I opened my mouth, the bell squealed loudly above us. Both of us groaning, and we both laughed. The new guy stood up faster than I did and waited for me, to stand up as well.

"Can I..uhm, walk you to class?" The new guy stammered.

"Depends on what you have next." I said smoothing out my plaid skirt.

The new guy pulled out his crumpled schedule."Choir, in room... 4G." The new guy stated with his eyes glued to the paper in his hands.

My mouth dropped open, and for a moment I almost jumped for joy. Keyword, _almost_.

"Oh cool, I have that next too." I added slyly.

"Cool then we can walk each other to class then." The new guy extended his hand, in gesture for me to begin walking.

So, walking in sync with each other we walked through the buzzing halls. Although passing people, it made a domino effect, the hallways become silent with each step that we took. I didn't look, neither did the new guy, and we just carried on with getting to class, and on time. Setting foot in the Choir room, the new guy made his way to Mr. Ralph, and I took my seat, third row, fourth seat on the right hand side of the classroom. Once the final bell rang, Mr. Ralph had firmly shut the door and locked it.

"Happy Thursday everyone."

Slightly cheering, Mr. Ralph made his way to the front of the room with a sly smile on his face, coming to stand next to the new guy.

"Alright everyone, this is.."

"Chad." The new guy croaked out.

The room stayed silent, and everyone took the new guy, I mean Chad, in. Looking at his features. You could tell that most the girls were eying him, waiting to tell their friends after class about how hot the new guy was. And the guys, simply either cursing him out in their mind, or sizing him up, or just feeling calm about him. I know I had already had my drool fest over him, and just saw him as another person that my sister had her eye on, without really knowing him.

"Ah, yes Mr. Danforth. Everyone, welcome him, be nice to him and show him the ropes. You all remember what it was like your first day of freshman year."

_Chad..._

"Mrs. Johnson..?"

Shaking out of my daydream, I had a daydream-y look on my face. "Yes, Mr. Ralph?"

"For the upcoming Choir show, you and Chad will be doing the duets."

"BUT THAT'S MY PART!" a voice cried out.

Every pair of eyes, including my own, fell on my sister, Analina.

"Yes, Analina, we know, but your sister has improved quite greatly. Although I haven't heard Chad's voice quite yet.."

"Are you saying that my voice sucks?" Analina spat.

"Now that is quite enough Analina." Mr. Ralph chided.

"No!" Analina stamped her foot and turned her wrath on me. "You!" She pointed at me. "I will get you sent back, you RUINED MY LIFE!" And with that she stormed out of the room.

I acted as if I was numb, my face held a small smile on my face and my head in a down cast. And I could feel every eye on me. Just when I wanted the class to stop looking at me, the bell rang, to signal the end of class. I gathered up my stuff, but waited until everyone was out of the room.

"Mr. Ralph?"

"Yes, Mrs. Johnson?"

"Is there anyway that you can.."

"Change your part for your sister to take place in?"

My face softened into a smile. "No I cannot." Then my face fell.

"I chose YOU, not your sister. If I would have chosen your sister then, of course things probably would have gone better in class I'm sure, but that's not the point." Mr. Ralph took his glasses off and wiped them on his shirt. "I would have chosen her. But I was right when I said that you have indeed improved."

I let a breath escape. "Thanks anyway Mr. Ralph, although I do have one final question."

Mr. Ralph's eyes widened, waiting for me to ask my question.

"Say, that I don't attend Lexington anymore, then who will take my spot?"

"No one, Mr. Danforth will have to suffer by himself."

I giggled, and bid my farewell to Mr. Ralph, hopefully not for the last time and made my way outside the classroom. To find Chad standing up against the wall. Only able to guess that he was waiting for me, or someone. I continued to walk on, only to be called back.

"Johnson!"

"Taylor." My face broke into a smile.

"Huh?"

I smiled at Chad. "My first name is Taylor."

"Taylor.." Chad called out, seeming to try it out himself.

"Yes..that's my name." and I started walking on.

"Wait, Taylor!"

_God, that makes me almost want to drool._

I turned around, and the bell rang again. "You should probably get to class." And I continued walking on.

"You should too!"

"I have this period free."

"So do I."

"Good for you. I need to go and get something to eat." and I flashed the security guard my student ID and he let me pass, without forgetting to say hello to me.

"Hey, um wait up!" Chad called out again.

I sighed, and just simply stood in the spot I was in, and waited for Chad to find his schedule, flash it to the security guard and swiftly put it away.

"Yes, Chad?" I said, trying not to sound irritated.

"What happened today in class.."

"Can we please just drop it?" I sounded exasperated, maybe because my stomach was yelling at me.

"I'll make a deal with you, I'll buy your lunch, if you tell me what's going on with the whole 'You'll get sent back' thing." Chad challenged.

I thought about it for a moment, have a total stranger that I only met and found out about today, and buy me lunch and tell him about my life. Well it's not like half of the school didn't already knew, as if the whole school didn't already know or have an idea.

"Sure, why not." I shrugged and walked towards the school parking lot. It would be better that he heard the actual truth from me, instead of someone else who had only hear it in a rumor.

Chad followed close, and we both made the walk to my car. Chad made it to my car, and stopped. I popped open the driver's side door and looked up.

_What now?_

"Something wrong Chad?" I chided jokingly.

A smile crossed his face. "I'm buying your lunch remember?"

I nodded. "How could I forget?" I responded.

"Then I should drive."

My eyebrows hid in my bangs. "Excuse me?"

"Can I drive?" Chad asked a pout.

"Uhm, why exactly? I was just going to go up the street to get a burger and some fries."

"I'm not in the mood for grease."

I felt offended. Or I think I did. "What are you in the mood for then?" I challenged back.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Chad walked around to the front of the car, and held his palm out for my keys.

I eyed him. And shrugged and handed over my keys to Chad. I walked around to the back of the car to the passenger side and climbed in. Chad followed suit and climbed in. We both put our seat belts on, and Chad started the car. Chad rested his hand on the gear shifter and winked at me.

"Have you ever had sushi before?"

* * *

><p><em>Alright, chapter two has been fixed, or I at least hope so. Hopefully things are making a little more sense, and hopefully I'm not screwing this up even more. Chapter three shall be up shortly, I just have to type it to excellence first. <em>


	3. Green bean looking thingy

I turned my head in awe. I had never been to a sushi place before, nor had I consumed it before. The walls were painted a dark green, and different light greens and different array of colors. My eyes collided with Chad's and his face held a laughing smile. I turned away in embarrassment. I would have to keep my head turning to a minimum then. Our waiter lead us to a wall were, a giant certificate was displayed.

The waiter smiled at Chad and I. "Sir, this is just a precaution. By law, we must show our customers that we are certified by the state that we can prepare and sell sushi to our lovely costumers." The waiter smiled more at me than Chad. I clung onto Chad.

Chad read the certificate and nodded his head, then our waiter lead us to a single table with two chairs. Chad pulled out my chair for me and I thanked him and sat down. Chad followed suit and sat down. The waiter handed us our menus and rushed off to get us some tea. I opened my menu, and had no idea what to order, Chad though, knew exactly what to order and set his menu down. I flipped through the laminated pages, puzzled.

"Would you like for me to order for you?" Chad thought for a moment and then put his hands up in surrender. "I meant like something that wouldn't totally gross you out." Chad stumbled.

I put down my menu. "That would be great. Thanks Chad." And smiled at him.

Chad's face relaxed. "Wow, you are different." Chad grabbed my menu and stacked it on top of his. "Most girls would have cussed me out for even thinking about ordering for them."

My eyes clicked with his and I cocked my head to the side. "Well, I've been told I'm not like most girls. Besides, you know more about sushi than I do. I would hate for me to get something gross and you had to pay for it." I smiled. "By the way, this is the first and last time you pay for anything of mine."

Chad's face crumpled into confusion. "What do you mean?" Chad asked.

"Well," I cleared my throat. "Two things, one, we aren't friends and probably never will be. Two, I can pay for things myself." I stated.

Chad's face stayed in confusion. "Not friends? What are you talking about?" I could tell Chad was trying not to overreact.

I sighed. "Once you've met my sister, Analina, she stakes claim on what she wants. And she clearly wants you. If you couldn't tell at lunch." I rubbed my wrist. "I'll probably be dead by morning for even looking at you." I laughed and smiled. "We can't be friends because my sister isn't, the "sharing" type." I quoted with my fingers.

Chad sat up higher. "Last time I checked, I was my own person and I was no one's property other than my own. As far as I'm concerned, Analina, would be the last person on my list I would even think about dating." Chad huffed.

Our waiter came back, took our order and set down freshly brewed tea. Although, my cup was bigger than Chad's because it was "fancy female day" and I was dressed to impress and got free refills on my drink. I thanked the waiter and he turned and left. I went to pick up my drink and Chad took it out of my hands.

"Hey! I was going to drink that." I fumed.

Chad brushed me off and gave me his drink instead, and drank mine. "That guy might be trying to drug you. I'd prefer I was drugged than you." Chad took another sip of my tea.

_Thanks, I think._

Chad looked at me. "Well?" Chad asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well what?" I questioned back.

Chad simply looked at me. "Oh! Yeah, about the thingy in class." I cleared my throat again. "Sorry. Well, I'm adopted." I simply said.

It was Chad's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Adopted? I thought Analina and Brock were your siblings." Chad questioned.

"Adopted siblings. I've lived with the Johnson's for two years now and this is my first year at Lexington because I was living with Gramma Johnson for the last half of year in Sacramento." I sighed. I missed that woman. She was kind hearted, and was always making me cookies and helping me out with my tears at night. And the nightmares too.

"But that doesn't explain the whole, "I'll get you sent back." Chad quoted.

"I'm getting there. Analina is what you can call, a prissy princess. Just because her dad is the highest ranking Doctor, and her mother the highest ranking Nurse, she believes that they are richer than rich. Which isn't the case at all. Mr. Johnson and Mrs. Johnson are still normal people that have to pay bills and other things too. And she thinks she the favorite, which is the opposite, Nadine is the favorite." I closed my eyes with a smile, only to have them fly back open. "What time is it?" I screeched.

Chad took out his phone. "1:38pm. Is something wrong?" Chad pried.

I sighed and shifted back in my seat. "No, I have to pick up Nadine by 2:30 though." I recited.

"So Analina is a brat then."

"Yes. I mean no." I stumbled over my choice in wording.

Chad's laughter filled the room. And for a moment I looked at him, like he was crazy, then the stupid laughing made me laugh and before I knew it, I was laughing as hard as Chad was. Our food finally came. I started at it for a few minutes, until Chad held out some chopsticks for me.

"I thought this was Sushi, not Chinese." I grabbed the chopsticks.

Chad placed a green bean looking vegetable in his mouth, chewed, and then swallowed. "It is, but they give you chopsticks if you ask for them, and to try your luck at eating with them."

I stared at my food some more, then it happened. The smell hit me. It wafted up my nose, it smelled like french fries and fried meat. I closed my eyes, and inhaled some more. I positioned the chopsticks in my fingers, and tried the grab the green bean looking thing that was slowly disappearing on Chad's plate and tried to make it to my mouth.

I huffed. I had failed. I tried again. And the thing still wasn't making it into my mouth. I looked up, and Chad's eyes caught mine. He had a smile on his face and lowered down my hand. He leaned over a little, and grabbed a fresh green bean, and held it in front of my face.

"You know, this is the part where you open your mouth." Chad teased gently.

I gulped, and closed my eyes and opened my mouth. I felt three things in my mouth. One, something being placed on my tongue, two, the silk of the bean thingy. And three, a delicious explosion in my mouth.

I opened my eyes and saw Chad's eyes looking back at me with a slight twinkle. "Good huh?" Chad suggested.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, this really does beat eating a burger." I lowered my eyes. "Thanks Chad."

Chad picked something up on his plate. "For what?" He placed the food in his mouth.

"For introducing me to Sushi." I stabbed at another green bean thingy and placed it in my mouth.

"That wasn't the sushi. That was a Edamame, a pre-mature soy bean."

My face soured. And then I sighed, that's what I get for not asking what I was eating.

Chad pointed to the fried looking thingy. "Try that. Tastes like chicken." Chad winked at me again and dove back into his food.

Using my awesome, chopstick skill, I picked up a squished looking thing, and attempted to put it in my mouth, only to fail again.

Groaning loudly, my eyes swept up to Chad's and without saying anything he scooped up a new piece of food and aimed it toward my mouth. I opened my mouth and something flashed. I opened my eyes to see Chad hiding his phone in his lap.

"What was that?" I demanded after I chewed a dumpling looking thing. Tasted like garlic.

Chad, brushed it off. "Not a thing. My phone almost fell so I was putting it back in my pocket."

My face puzzled. "But I saw something flash." I whined.

Chad pointed to a car pulling into the parking lot. "Car hitting the sun light I guess."

"The sun came out?" I quizzed.

Chad simply nodded his head and went back to eating. "I'll flag down the waiter, we gotta get going, it's getting close to two p.m." Chad raised his hand up, and flagged down our weird waiter.

* * *

><p>I pulled up to the driveway and put the car in park and looked over at Chad. His hands were clinched to the seat and he was in a stone statue.<p>

"Everything okay?" I examined and unbuckled my seat belt.

Chad didn't respond right away, but took a breath. "Your a...fantastic driver Taylor." Chad spoke out.

I beamed at him. "Thanks. I've only been driving a year." I oped the car door and climbed out.

To be honest I had been driving close to seven years now, but I had to make Chad feel uncomfortable around me so he would give up on trying to be my friend. I didn't want anything to keep me attached to him other than telling people, 'He's my sister's boyfriend.' I quickly jogged across the street and the final bell chimed. Right on time. I looked over all the little children's heads to look for curly pigtails bobbing in the wind.

"TAY!" I felt impact on my shin and looked down to see the joy of my life. I bent down to pick up what held me together. "Dino!" I crushed the girl close to me. And peppered her face with kisses. I set her down and grabbed her hand. "How was school?" We began walking towards the street and waited a moment until it was clear.

"It was great, til lunch came around and I didn't have anything to eat." I hit myself. I knew I was forgetting something. Nadine's lunch. "I'm really sorry baby girl. I didn't mean to forget it." We walked on the sidewalk to the car. "We'll stop and get some McDonald's. Is that okay?"

"YAY!" And Nadine took off the rest of the short walk to the car. I smiled at myself and walked to the car. I stopped short when Nadine stopped short too.

"What's wrong Nadine?"

"Who's dat?" And pointed to someone bent over.

The person stood up fully and spun around. Chad bent down to Nadine's height and held out his hand. "I'm Chad."

Nadine put her small hand into Chad's big one and lightly shook his hand. "I'm Nadine and you look like Corbin Bleu from High School Musical."

* * *

><p><em>Not exactly excellence like I would have hoped but, eh, it'll do. I still need a beta, any volunteers? I've gotten hits and I'm sure most of you are confused and have stopped reading after the first one, and realized that it's the same. It is people, Chapter one and two are the same as I have said in my first chapter. They were simply changed a bit and a few things have been added. This chapter however is completely new. I've never had sushi before, so I simply did research and found some non raw fish meals and went from there. The dumpling like thingy, is called Gyoza. It's like a dumpling but thinner and more chewy. Again, I've never had that either so, blame the internet if it's not one hundred percent right. <em>


	4. Unicorns and Monsters

Things happen for a reason. I think maybe God was punishing me for being nice to the new kid, I mean Chad. Two weeks had gone by and Chad still refused to take a hint. The Johnsons didn't disown me like Analina had hoped. If anything, Mr. Ralph called home and gave my parents a warning that if Analina acted out in class like she did, she would not be able to participate in the upcoming choir concert. Analina did not like that all.

"But mom! Taylor took my part in the choir. She's going to make the whole school look bad."

Grace, my adopted mom, looked over at me. "You're the lead singer this time Taylor?" Grace gave me a wide smile.

"I tried to tell Mr. Ralph to give the part back to Analina but he wouldn't. I'm sorry, I can always not go. I probably will make the whole school look bad."

Grace walked over to me. She told me to take a seat. "Analina, go to your room. We're going to discuss your grounding when your father gets in."

"But mom!"

"No buts young lady, Upstairs to your room now."

Analina gave off a war cry and stomped off to her room. The whole house shook as Analina took boisterous steps. When her door slammed, Grace and I jumped. I didn't meet Grace's eyes. This is usually how it always happened. The parent would often send the child to their room. They would sit me down and tell me that I was a great kid; I was the best foster child that they ever had. Then they would proceed to tell me that I couldn't continue to live there. It wasn't me, it was them. Then Amanda would pick me up the next morning and I would be back at the wayward house for girls. I would transfer back to being home schooled, then when I got adopted again I would be changing schools again.

"Taylor? Can you come in and give me a hand in the kitchen?"

I dragged my feet to the kitchen. I had almost made it to 18, I was almost an adult. If I wouldn't have messed up today I might have been able to get my own things in line. I walked into the kitchen and Grace was peeling potatoes. When I crossed the threshold, Grace turned around and held out the potato peeler to me. I grabbed it and grabbed a potato and began to peel.

"Taylor, you know I'm sorry."

I took a deep breath and continued to peel the potato. "Don't be. I know how this goes, Analina is right. I've disrupted this family. It's been really great living here. I don't know how to ever repay either of you and Mr. Johnson."

Grace turned around with a puzzled look on her face. "Taylor?"

"No, no, Mrs. Johnson I cause rifts in your family so I understand. I know that Amanda will be here early tomorrow before you both go to work." I gave Grace a sad smile.

Grace turned back around and began to laugh. I blinked. Grace continued to laugh, and laugh. Grace put down her knife and lead me into the living room. She sat us both down and then wrapped her arms around me.

"Sweetheart, we aren't giving you back."

My head perked up. "You aren't?"

Grace shook her head and hugged me close to her. "Sweetheart, is that why you were in your room when I came home?"

I nodded my head.

"Taylor, just because Ana didn't get her way doesn't mean that we were going to send you back. Analina is a spoiled child that I have to take the blame for. When I found out I was pregnant I immediately knew it was going to be a girl. I kept the doctor from telling me what the sex of the baby was, so when Brock was born Jessie and I were…Surprised."

"We bought everything for a girl. The clothes, the bedding, the toys and we even painted the room sparkling pink. So I was a little disappointed. So Jessie and I continued to try for a girl. The doctors told me I couldn't have any more kids. So when I ended up pregnant and found out it was girl, I was beyond ecstatic. So when Analina was growing up, I gave her everything a girl should have. So, Analina has become a little spoiled."

I just stayed limp in Grace's arms. "I know Analina hasn't been the greatest person to you Taylor, that's why I wanted to tell you that you have to give her a run for her money. Making Analina jealous isn't going to get you sent back. Virtually nothing will. Jessie and I made you that promise when we adopted you Taylor."

I nodded my head. Of course they made me the promise to keep me until I turned 18, but who would believe someone who had already spun me those lies? Grace picked my chin up and I forced a bright smile on my face. Grace hugged me again and told me everything was fine. Then she took me back into the kitchen and we finished up dinner.

* * *

><p>That night I tossed and turned. My dreams blurred into one and I couldn't stand to try and fake asleep any longer. I slowly sat up in my bed and rubbed my hands over my face. I remembered why I fell asleep on the couch this morning. Because I could actually get some sleep. Pulling the covers back I climbed out of bed. I began to grab up my pillows. Just as I was grabbing up my blanket, my door creaked open. I spun around, ready to fight off whatever it was when I saw a small figure walking into my room. I turned on my lamp. It was Nadine.<p>

"Sissy?"

I sat down on my knees and held my arms open to Nadine. She walked into them, and tears were kissing her cheeks.

"What's wrong Dino?"

"I had a bad dream. I think there's a monster in my room."

I cuddled Nadine close and kissed the top of her head. "Let's go back and see okay?" I held out my hand to her.

Nadine gave me a sad smile and grabbed my outstretched hand. "Okay."

I turned out the light, and Nadine and I padded over to her room. Closing the door behind us, I quickly flipped on her light and Nadine scampered over to her bed. She grabbed her stuffed unicorn and sat in the dead center of her bed. I walked over to her closet, and pretended to be afraid of the monster. I quickly opened her door, and turned on the light. No monster. I closed the door and walked over to her bed. I quickly dropped down to the floor and looked under the bed. No monster there either. I stood back up.

"I didn't see any monsters Dino."

"That's because you scared them off."

I smiled at Dino, and pulled her covers back. "Time to go back to bed."

Nadine climbed under her covers and I kissed her forehead. I began to walk over to her light switch and flipped it off. Nadine called out my name.

"Taylor! Don't leave please. I'm scared. Can I sleep with you in your bed?"

I turned around in the darkness. "Nadine, you know you're supposed to sleep in your own bed."

"I know, but I'm scared Taylor. Can you sleep with me in my bed tonight? I won't tell mommy or daddy. Just for tonight. Please?"

If the lights had been on, Nadine would have given me the look that she knew I couldn't resist. I sighed. "How about if I stay with you until you fall asleep?"

"Okay."

I walked back over to Nadine's bed. She scooted over and I climbed into her bed. Nadine tucked herself into my side. I stroked her eyebrows, and I could tell her was close to sleep.

Nadine's breath started to become heavy, so I kissed the top of her head. "Night Dino."

Trying to get up, I realized that I couldn't. Nadine had tightly grabbed my shirt in her fists. I wasn't going anywhere. I sighed again, and turned slightly. It was 2' o clock in the morning. I had to be up in four hours. Tonight was going to be a long night. I snuggled back up next to Nadine and focused my attention on the wall. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy; I couldn't help but close my eyes for a moment. Next thing I knew I saw Chad behind my closed eyelids.

* * *

><p><em>Hi there everybody. I suppose there is someone that enjoyed this story, and that reviewer got their wish. I hope to try and update this more. If you're a fan of Dirty Truth, you should go check it out. I've changed up some of the chapters so it's more of a read instead of a grammar headache. It's still a slight headache but at least you can follow the story more. Happy Reading!<em>


	5. Stolen Kisses Under the Fireworks

"Come on! We're going to miss the best part!"

Tugging Nadine along, I followed behind my family. Tonight was the school fair. I didn't want to go, but Analina was a cheerleader so she had to be there. What better way to have family bonding time than to watch Analina soar in the air and then tumble her way back down? As I dragged Nadine behind me, I looked at all the different colored booths and some of the kids that I went to school with. Everyone looked different in street clothes than in the black and white ties that we were forced to wear. Of course, Nadine who had brought along her Unicorn Sarah was blindsided by all the stuffed animals that were hanging from the beams of the booths. I knew Dino wanted to try and get a new addition to her collection but we were losing the rest of the family in the crowd.

"Hey Taylor."

I knew that voice anywhere. It was the voice that I often heard five days a week. Chad.

"And who do we have here, I think I remember this little girl."

Nadine was snapped out of her trance and her brown eyes met Chad's. "Chad!"

Chad smiled and bent down to Nadine's level and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Chad hugged her back and then began to tickle her. Nadine twisted away from Chad screeching. Chad stood back up and ruffed Nadine's curly hair and then locked eyes with me.

"I thought you said you weren't coming to the fair?"

"Ana is on the cheer squad so we're supporting her."

Chad's features turned sour, but then immediately turned back into a happy smile. I took Chad in. He was wearing light blue jeans, and green converse and to top it off he wore a green t-shirt.

"I majored in Vacation?"

Chad laughed and I smiled. Looking down I noticed that Nadine was not near us. My heart began to pound. Then I spotted her at the booth that Chad was just at, eyeing the stuffed animals. Chad walked over to Nadine.

"Which one would you like Dino?"

Nadine pointed to a tan rabbit. "That one."

Chad reached up and grabbed it and handed it to Nadine. I stuck my hand in my pocket to retrieve some money. Chad noticed my hand and shook his head.

"Free of charge."

Nadine smiled and cuddled her rabbit and I held my hand out to her. "But Chad, how else are you going to make up for the money?"

Chad shrugged, and stuck his hands in his pocket. "Doesn't matter, I did well tonight. I'm sure giving away a free animal to a customer won't break my bank." Chad smiled down at Nadine.

Nadine gave Chad a giant smile. "Thank you Chad."

"There you are Chad."

Chad turned around and a smile ran across his face. A woman that looked like Chad gathered him into a hug and a man that looked like Chad placed a hand on his shoulder. The man looked over at me and his eyes sparkled.

"Hey mom and dad. You guys came after all."

Chad's mom hugged him and kissed the top of his head. "We told you that we would show up."

Chad's dad continued to look at me, and then smiled down at Nadine. "And who are these two young ladies?"

Nadine hid behind my leg and poked her head out. "Mom, dad, this is Taylor and her little sister Nadine."

Chad's mom smiled at Nadine and waved hello at her, then Chad's mom turned on me and stuck out her hand. I shook it.

"It's nice to finally meet the girl that my son always talks about."

Chad's cheeks turned slightly red and he quietly moaned out for his mom to stop embarrassing him. I laughed.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Danforth."

"Call me Martha, please."

I smiled at Chad's mom and looked down at Nadine; she was still hidden behind my leg. I held out my hand to Nadine and she gently took it and walked out from behind my leg. Nadine still being shy gave Chad's parents the cutest smile she could muster and she hid her face in her rabbit. Chad's mom cooed and Chad even awed.

"Taylor?"

I spun around and there were my parents and Brock. I gave them a sad look and was about to apologize when Jessie spoke.

"Who's your friend there Taylor?"

Chad stepped forward and offered his hand to shake Jessie's hand. "I'm Chad. I go to school with your daughters and your son."

Of course Chad could and would lay on the charm. Grace gave me a sly smile. "So you're the boy that Analina always talks about."

Chad tried not to sour his face again. "I think so ma'am. I'm Taylor's friend."

Now it was my turn to look in any direction but everyone else. Our parents met each other and talked for a few minutes. Brock came over and picked Nadine up. Then Brock gave me a smile.

"So Taylor, are you going to watch the fireworks?" Chad asked me.

"Fireworks?"

Chad nodded his head and looked at his watch. "They start at 9pm. My parents and I are going to go and watch them. Maybe you and your family would like to join us?"

"We'd love to Chad." A voice called out.

Chad's face instantly soured and he tried to put on a happy face. He slowly spun around and there was my sister Analina in her cheer uniform. Analina batted her eyelashes at Chad and walked over to him, she curled her arms around Chad's bicep. Chad's face held a look of disgust while his mother laughed and my mother stifled her giggles.

"And if you want Chad, you can sit with me and my friends."

Chad tried prying her fingers off of him and stood as close to me as possible. I moved a few feet away from him. Analina already staked claim on him and I was the type to not step over boundaries.

"No thanks, I was going to sit with my parents and Taylor. Thanks anyway."

Analina pouted for a second before giving me a look. I knew that look.

"Oh shoot, what time did you say it was Chad? I was supposed to go and meet my friend Ashley; I told her I was going to watch the fireworks with her after all. Sorry."

Chad gave me a pleading look and I looked down at my feet. Chad and Analina would make the cutest couple at Lexington. Chad would be popular and he'd have the rest of his school years mapped out eating with the football team and with Analina on his arm. Chad had it made for high school. Looking at Grace and Jessie and Brock with a smile on my face, I waved goodbye at them and walked off alone.

"Great! Come on Chad, I want to introduce you to my friends. You'll love them." Analina pulled Chad off in the direction she came from. Had I looked at Chad I would have noticed that Chad watched my retreating figure with a sad smile on his face.

* * *

><p>For the next forty-five minutes I walked around aimlessly. I never really looked up; I only looked down at my feet. When I walked I kicked up dirt and I watched as it settled. Without a place in mind, I let my feet guide me. I walked away from the fair my eyes picked up the green grass. I looked up and realized I was at the tree that I always hung out at when I first met Chad. I grabbed onto a low branch and just threw my body weight back and forth. I couldn't help but sigh and think about Chad a little. He was stuck with Analina and I knew he wasn't happy about it. Whenever I brought her up Chad was quick to change the subject on my sister. He would always ask questions about me instead. Most days we would begin a game of twenty questions and continue the game late into the school week. In Choir Chad sat next to me, and if we had to sit alto and soprano Chad would sit in the same row that I sat in and always tried to make me smile. I told Chad little of my life, as though most of it wasn't exciting. I never spoke of my real parents because I didn't like to dig open new wounds when I closed them.<p>

Letting go of the tree, I walked up a little farther past the cafeteria and onto a hill that over looked most of the football field where everyone was beginning to gather. Not that I tried to, but I let my eyes scan the crowd for Chad and Analina. I didn't spot them but instead my eyes found Grace's and she called me over to where Chad's parents were sitting on the bleachers. Sighing, I began to walk over to them. No one ever said that I had to take the short way. Instead I walked back the way that I came and I could hear a loud boom above me. The fireworks were starting. I could hear the crowd gasp and awe at the lights.

I had almost made my way to the entrance of the football field when I heard a giggle. My eyes picked up and I saw Chad and Analina. I swear I tried not to look, I really did but what caught my attention the most was that Chad's lips were upon Analina's. Analina was backed up against a tree and Chad towered over her. The two of them basked in the light of the fireworks overhead. I didn't have to worry anymore; Analina and Chad were officially together. How did I know? Because I saw them with my own two eyes. Welcome back to sitting alone at lunch and pretending that Chad didn't exist to me anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Didn't see that one coming did you? Dun dun. Happy fourth of July everyone.<em>


	6. Defying Gravity

Avoiding Chad was probably the hardest thing to do because that boy would not take a hint. Chad believed that just because he kissed Analina that he and I would continue to be friends. Fat chance. Analina was telling everyone that Chad was her boyfriend, and Chad never dismissed the rumor as he called it. During lunch, I hid in various places so that Chad wouldn't come and sit with me. Chad sat at the table that we first met at, making it a new popular table. Because everywhere Chad went, Analina followed. It was pretty sad actually, that Chad just wouldn't make it easy for him. The only class that Chad would try and sit next to me was in Choir. I managed to stop that problem by coming in as late as possible so all the good seats would be gone and I'd be stuck in the back with the kids that never did anything.

Of course, one day Chad would have figured out my plan and he ended up in the back of the room with me. My legs turned to jelly when I saw him sitting next to the seat that I always sat in. I had no other seat to turn to so I made my way to my seat with my head held high. I didn't speak to Chad at all, although Chad was trying to get my attention.

"Taylor." Chad whispered to me

I continued to look down at my music sheet.

"Taylor."

I used my finger to follow along with the singing.

"Taylor, just please talk to me. I don't know what I did wrong for you to be avoiding me like you are."

I really couldn't help but want to flash on Chad. But I'd flash on him later and all I whispered back was 'later'.

When Choir let out I was the first one out of the door and the first one to run down the hallway to my locker. Maybe if I hurried, Chad wouldn't be able to keep up with me. I made it to my locker and still no sign of Chad, so I began to take my time pulling my things out of my locker. Still looking around like I had committed a crime, I still didn't see Chad. I was in the clear. I was planning on going to Nadine's school and just waiting until she got out of school before I would drive both of us home. Yeah, that was a good plan and I wouldn't have to feed her McDonald's today because I made sure she had her lunch this morning when I dropped her off. Slamming my locker closed, I began to walk to the door that Chuck had covered. Flashed him my student ID and walked to my car. I should have figured out why Chad wouldn't have followed me, because Chad was standing right next to my car. Dammit.

I pretended that I didn't see Chad.

"Taylor? Why won't you talk to me? What did I do wrong?"

He really didn't get it did he?

"What did you do wrong? I told you from the moment that Analina laid eyes on you that you were going to become her next victim. You kissed Analina."

Chad looked at me. "Tell me you aren't one of those girls that will believe everything that is said."

"Why would I need to believe something that I saw with my own eyes?"

Chad's face sunk. "Taylor, it's not what you thought it was."

"I personally don't care what it was; all I know is that you and I need to stay away from each other. Things are already hard for me; I don't want them to be harder."

"Is she hurting you Taylor?"

I scoffed at Chad. "Of course not, that's not Analina's game."

Chad sighed and closed his eyes. "Thank God."

"But she probably will if you don't stop trying to make contact with me. Chad just stop fighting the laws of High School and just give up already. Analina is the perfect girl for someone like you; don't you know what you've been graced into? Everywhere you go, the popular kids follow you. You even made me lose my table."

"I've noticed that."

"You're the shiny new toy that everyone wants to play with. Especially Analina, and if you know what's good for you, you'd let them play with you and you'd join their ranks so High school would be much more fun."

Chad shook his head. "I don't need popularity. I just need one good friend and that's how I'll get through high school. A group of great friends would be even better but I already have one good friend." Chad looked at me and grabbed my hand.

I snatched my hand out of his grasp. "Chad please, don't do this." I whispered. My eyes darted around and there were kids starting to form.

I regretted doing what I did next. "Chad, you just don't get it do you? Can't you see that I don't want your be your friend? I thought it was pretty obvious. I'm better off without you, ever since you've moved here you've only made things worse. In case you didn't get it, I'm. Not. Your. Friend." I spat.

Chad's face took a spin of pain then he looked around and his face turned into pain. "Are you doing this because of all the people around? Because Taylor, I seriously could care less if there's a crowd or not. They don't matter. Friendship matters more to me than a show."

"Why won't you just get it already? I'm not your friend, I never will be. Just do me a favor and go away and stop bothering me."

Chad just smiled. "Fine, if that's how you want it to be. But Taylor, just know that true friends are there to pick up the pieces when things crumble."

Chad stalked off. And everyone went with him. I walked over to my car, unlocked it and climbed in. I took a few breaths. I looked in the direction that Chad went and sighed, he'd be better off. Chad Danforth didn't hang out with girls like me. It just wasn't the status quo. Sticking the key in the ignition, I started the car and pulled out of my parking space and drove off the lot.

At the next school day, rumors of course were flying at fast speeds. The rumor was that Chad and I had been dating and when I found out about Analina I flipped. Or my other personal favorite was that Analina and I had gotten into a fight and that I was beat into submission and that I had to give up Chad. I was so over high school. Although the good thing that came out of it, Chad and Analina finally got together. Chad made the football team so they naturally were the golden couple of the school. Like I said, I was so over high school. Things quieted down after about two months. I was no longer in the rumor mill and I was able to hide back in the shadows. I got my table back, but most days I never sat in the cafeteria. It was too much of a high risk that I could be looked at by everyone.

Weirdest thing happened though. In my honor's biology class we got a new girl. And were the guys looking. She was pretty I guess, but she was as quiet as me. Analina tried to get her on her side, but the girl always ignored Analina. I don't think Analina liked it that much, but she didn't continue trying. The poor girl was already an outcast. When Mr. Hart assigned us partners for the rest of the year I got the new girl. She and I never held a conversation out of the classwork. Only thing that I knew by looking at her paper was that her name was Gabriella. I don't know if she knew my name but it didn't matter if she knew it or not, we never said each other's name.

* * *

><p>I was coming out of Biology one day, after a killer test that I knew I bombed when Analina was walking in my direction. Good Lord, now what?<p>

"Hey Taylor. How are you?" Analina called out.

I didn't answer her, instead I stared her down.

"Well isn't that mean, the least you could say is a greeting back to me."

I still didn't utter a word.

Analina turned to her friends. "Doesn't she look so tacky today? I mean she's clashing the black and white today. It's just too much of one color."

Analina and her friends cackled and so did everyone else in the hallway. Analina stepped closer to me and whispered in my ear. "How do you enjoy your life now? I told you I'd make life harder for you just because you took my spot in Choir. And by the way, Chad loves how sad you look. I love the way how I'm the one that makes him smile."

Analina stepped back and she snapped her fingers, her and her pack walked away. I shrugged and continued down the hallway.

"She's going to cry in the bathroom, I just know it."

Knowing that what happened in the hallway, I knew that I was not going to eat in the cafeteria today. It was kind of a slight outcast day but the sun still peaked through the clouds. I was going to sit outside, and if it rained I would move inside. The only problem is that I had to go through the cafeteria to get there. If I moved fast enough I wouldn't get caught up by Analina. I quickly made my way to the cafeteria. Naturally, my sister was causing terror to Gabriella.

"You know Gabi, can I call you Gabi? You'd look so great in a black and white cheerleader form. Better yet you'd look great sitting with me and my friends. Want to come and sit with us? They're really nice people."

Gabi sneered at Analina. "Nice my ass, you just made fun of my lab partner in the hallway. If that's being nice I'd hate to see what real friendship looks like. My answer still stands at no Analina."

"So you're a friend of Taylor's huh? Nice to know that you'd pick to hang out with a girl like that to hang out with, when you could have hung out with better people."

"Yes, I would pick to hang out with her over you any day really."

I don't think Gabi saw Analina picking up the milk carton. Even though Gabi was carrying on about how girls like Analina end up miserable after high school because real life isn't like high school. I don't know what I was doing but before I knew it I was running across the cafeteria towards Gabi. She shouldn't have to be chocolate milked for sticking up for me. I barely made it. I pushed Gabi out of the way as chocolate milk rained down me. Soaking my hair and seeping down my shirt. Time seemed to stop. Then the laughter rose. I was glad that I wore a black shirt, because things would have been embarrassing.

Analina cooed. "Nice to know that the nerds would protect each other, it's so cute." Analina walked away laughing.

I looked over at Chad to see him in shock. Where was that true friend now? Spinning on my heel, I walked out of the cafeteria reeking of milk. I didn't have a change of clothes except for my P.E. uniform which would be better for me to wear instead of stinky milk clothes. I took to the basement of the school. To only to find it locked. Of course they would lock it during lunch. Now I would be stuck waiting until the bell for class would ring. I wasn't going to be going to Choir that was for sure. I picked a wall to slide down and made myself comfortable, it was going to be a long wait. I didn't pay much attention to the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"So this is where you disappeared to."

I looked up to see Gabi smiling down at me. I didn't say anything; instead she sat down next to me. I scooted away from her a little.

"You'd be better off not sitting right next to me; it would be bad for two of us to smell like chocolate milk."

Gabi smiled at me. "I never did tell you thank you. I didn't see the milk thing coming."

"Yeah, got to be careful of Analina she's got a lot of stuff up her sleeve. Sucks that I'm even related to her by a name."

Gabi's eyes bugged out. "She's your sister?"

I smiled. "Adopted sister. Not her, I'm the adopted one."

Gabi's head fell. "That's even worse then. You two are sisters and she has the mentality to make fun of you in front of everyone."

I shrugged. "She's a brat."

Gabi howled in laughter. And I laughed with her.

"If anyone should be thanking anyone, I should be thanking you for saying what you said back there to Analina. That took guts I'm sure."

"Not even. It's the truth. Now that I know she's your sister it makes me even madder."

"No use in getting upset about stuff like that. I just let it roll over me."

"If I were you, when I got home I'd put something evil in her nail polish."

I shook my head. "Too much energy."

Gabi and I laughed again and the bell chimed above us. I stood up and looked over at Gabi.

"You might want to get going, you'll be late for class."

"I'm not leaving."

"But you don't have a reason to miss class."

Gabi smiled. "I do too, my friend just got pelted with chocolate milk I got to make sure she's okay."

I smiled at Gabi.

"You know what kind of mistake that you're making here. I'm sure you still have time to go and grovel at Analina's feet for a spot on the cheer team."

Gabi waved a hand. "I'm not kissing that girl's feet; someone has to defy gravity here. Since clearly no one else has any back bone to do so."

I beamed at Gabi and held out a sticky hand to her. "Well when you put it that way, I'm Taylor and welcome to the loser's club."

Gabi grabbed my hand and shook it. "I'm Gabriella and I'm glad to be a part of the loser's club."

Gabi and I giggled then we heard footsteps approaching.

"Taylor?"

"Hey coach, I was wondering if you needed any help this period?"

The coach smiled at me and unlocked the door. "I thought you had choir this class period?"

"Not today, I'm doing community service."

"Me too." Gabi piped out.

The coach smiled and opened the door for us. "Well, who am I to deny workers. Come on in."

As I walked past the coach I could hear the intake of her breath. "Taylor? Why do you smell like milk?"

"Oh, there was a milk fight in the cafeteria and I got hit."

The coach shook her head. "You're lucky that your my favorite student and that I'd let you shower and pick something out of the clothes bin."

"That's why you're my favorite teacher."

Gabi, the coach and I walked into the dank locker room. Today, even though it sucked turned out to be a great day. I finally made a friend and I wasn't going to give her up to my sister.

The end

* * *

><p><em>I'm just kidding. If this would have been the end I'd have a lot of explaining to do. So, Gabi is introduced and it looks like Chad is at a fork in the road for Taylor. What's going to happen next? And what is this about a Status Quo? I don't know, find out. Review guys. Happy reading!<em>


	7. I'm NOT Okay

"Taylor!"

I spun on my heel and my face lit up. I saw that my friends were waving to me from our table. With my lunch in my hands, I walked over to my friends. Yeah, I said it, friends. I sat down next to Gabi and she stole a fry off of my tray. I glared at her, and she stuck out her tongue. I popped a French fry in my mouth. I have no idea how my own group of friends would make the popular kids hang out with different people. Personally though I think it has something to do with Gabi being a social butterfly and making friends with anyone, except for my sister. That was the one person that Gabi would not talk to.

At first it was just Gabi and I in the losers club then a new girl came along, Sharpay. She came from a different state and everyone labeled her the Ice Queen, when Gabi started talking to her the ice melted. Then next thing I know my friend count went to three. Then Sharpay's brother Ryan came along too. So then it jumped to four. Then a mousey girl named Kelsi transferred into my biology class. With Gabi, Kelsi and I having a giant group project, that we aced, we became closer. So now she sits with our little group.

Now, how Jason and Zeke came to the group is where it gets a little weird. The way that Sharpay tells it, Zeke is in love with her, and she's in love with his cookies so they automatically made a couple. And as for Jason and Kelsi, no one knows how that one happened. They're just…Together. Oh, I didn't tell you the best part, Zeke and Jason are on football team with Chad. So you know what that means, I still have to see Chad. Not on a day to day chart but when I do see him, I skirt around everyone.

Because if there's Chad around, then Analina is not too far behind. Everyone knows that I need to stay clear from her, because of what Gabi started and finished; Analina's popular count has dropped to her closest friends only. Analina isn't too happy about that. She also isn't happy about everyone knowing my name and being on a friendship level with me. Again, not relevant.

"So, you guys are all coming to the game tonight right?" Zeke asked as he polished off his pizza.

"Of course, as long as no one runs into Chad afterwards for Taylor's sake." Sharpay joked.

I didn't meet anyone's eyes. They knew why I skirted around Chad. I didn't talk about Chad, and Chad didn't talk about me it was the way that I liked it and the way it was going to stay.

"Maybe we can get Gabi and Troy hooked up though."

Gabi blushed and my stomach turned into a knot. I knew that Gabi had some sort of a crush on Troy but Troy, was a player. Gabi could do so much better than a player, but word from the boys said that Troy found Gabi to be this… Interesting person. As long as Gabi stayed interesting and nothing more, then I could live with it. I told Gabi countless times that Troy and her would never work out. Once a player, always a player.

"Shar." I warned.

Sharpay put her hands up in the air and kissed Zeke on the cheek. No other word was said about the Troy thing and we all continued to eat our lunch.

* * *

><p>"What team?"<p>

"Wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"Get cha head in the game!"

I couldn't believe that we won. I also couldn't believe that I had fun at a sporting event. My friends kept the promise to keep Chad away from me and I stayed away from Analina, mission accomplished. Although Gabi did go somewhere and she never came back and I was becoming worried. Then I saw Gabi's head appear at the bottom of the stairs. Her face held a frown. When Gabi finally got to where I was, her face still held the frown.

"Taylor? Can we talk for a moment?"

"Of course."

Gabi sat down next to me on the bleachers and we wait for everyone to clear out to.

"Gabi? What's wrong?"

"Taylor? You're my best friend and I think you're going to be uber pissed when I tell you this."

"I doubt that. What is it?"

Gabi bit her lower lip. "Uhh Troy asked me out on a date and I told him yes."

When I came in the house, I tried not to slam the door. I succeeded. When Gabi told me that Troy Bolton asked her out on a date I didn't get mad. At first. I told her she was her own person and if that's what her heart wanted her to do then she should do it. When I walked home though I was storming mad. Troy was going to hurt one of my friends and there was nothing I could do about it. All I could do was play the role of a good friend and dry her tears when Troy left her high and dry. Nothing could seriously get worse than tonight. Nothing.

"MOMMY!" Analina screamed.

Grace flew down the stairs and looked over at me and Analina. "What is it Analina? Are you okay? Is Taylor okay?"

Analina waved her hand in my direction. "Mom, is it okay if I have a friend's family over for dinner on Friday?"

Grace's face lit up. "Well sure sweetheart." Grace turned to me. "You can have someone over too Taylor."

"No thank you, I think I'm going to spend Friday night in my room doing homework."

Grace turned to me. "Now Taylor, you know we eat dinner as a family in this house."

I hung my head. I was having a silent tantrum in my head. I didn't want one of Analina's dry friends over for dinner, it would just annoy me.

"No, sis it would be great if you brought someone over too for Friday."

Grace and I both looked at Analina when she said this. She was being sarcastic right? Analina hugged Grace and bounded up to her room to call her friend. Gosh, maybe I should try to stay the night with Gabi and overlook the whole Troy thing.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe I had to get dressed for this dinner. I just also couldn't believe that Friday roared its ugly head here already. It was just one of Analina's stupid friends, Cassie was wore too tight of clothing, Lily just wore the clothes that no one should have any business looking at and Carmen, she was the only one that I didn't mind too much. I still minded her, but not to the point of stabbing myself in the eye with my fork tonight. Maybe I could stab myself in the eye with my fork, accidentally of course.<p>

I continued to fix the places at the table when the doorbell rang.

"Taylor? Can you get that for me?" Grace called out.

I walked to the door, praying that it wasn't Analina's friend yet because dinner was nowhere near done and that would mean I'd have to play small talk. Talking would not be required for me tonight. I was going to eat as fast as possible and take my plate into the kitchen, wash it and dash upstairs. I begged Grace for that much anyway. Desert was not on my agenda. Opening the door I froze, I suddenly wished that it was Analina's guest.

"Hello kid sister."

I forced a fake smile on my face. "Aiden and Justin, you two are home from college."

Justin and Aiden and I did not mix well at all. Well it was more of they favored Analina better and I was just some adopted person that took room in their house. Justin liked me though, on the sly when no one was around he'd actually melt his exterior and he would be this awesome older brother that I would brag to anyone. If he actually acted that way when people are around.

"Where's my Nala cub?"

"DEN! TIN!" Nadine screamed.

Nadine latched herself to Aiden and Justin's legs and they peppered her in kisses. Grace and Jessie came out and hugged their older boys. Brock and Analina came out too and they had this awkward family greet thing, while I stood back. I ducked into the dining room and bee lined to the kitchen. When the older Johnson boys came home I made myself scarce, I could tell when I wasn't wanted so I took that time to do a lot more things on my own. Such as stock up food in my bedroom so I never had to leave my room for food. Taking this as an opportunity, I grabbed snack food and quickly rushed it up to my room while my family was hugging each other.

Since the boys came back tonight, I would stay in my room until Analina's friend came over. Hopefully I wouldn't have to show my face till dinner was on the table and I could sit down and just stuff face and get back to my room. Of course that wouldn't happen because Grace knocked on my door.

"Taylor?" Grace poked her head in my room.

"Yes?"

"Can you go downstairs and check on the roast for me? Nadine spilled something on her dress so I need to find something else for her to wear."

I nodded my head. "Sure."

As I walked down the stairs, it seemed that no one was down stairs but me. I guess I should have been glad Grace sent me down here because I could sneak more food up to my room. Poking my head into the hot oven, and not knowing if the roast was ready the doorbell rang again.

"Fudge." I muttered under my breath

"Taylor? Can you get that?"

Sighing, I grab a hand towel and dry my hands off and I walk towards the door. Please let it be Carmen, please be Carmen. I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned. When I put on my smile on my face it quickly slid from my face.

"Oh hey there Taylor."

"Chad? What are you doing here?"

Chad held up flowers. "Your sister invited us over for dinner."

Faking a smile as I saw Chad's parents coming up to the door I ushered everyone inside then I began to wish that I would have asked Ryan to come over to dinner after all. Today just couldn't get any worse than it already had. No wait, it already did.


	8. I Got You

You know when you're digging through the refrigerator and you come across the last two pieces of bread? What do you do, you do the happy dance and pull the bread out of the fridge and proceed to make a sandwich. You've made this awesome sandwich and put all your favorite things on it; lettuce, tomato, cheese and you even put extra meat on your sandwich. Now comes the best part, eating your creation. You've even pulled out the milk for this occasion. You've got your elbows on the table and you've got your pinkies high in the sky. You take a bite only to spit it right back out onto your plate. You've come to the conclusion that the bread is stale. Well just like your awesome sandwich was stale dinner with Chad was awkward and stale. It also didn't help that we sat across from each other at the dinner table.

Our dinner table wasn't a mile long with a mile width radius. It was just your standard dining room table that only sat so many people. Since my other step brothers were home, my foster parents set up a table for the kids to sit at. Unfortunately Nadine wasn't at the kids table. The table was like a poker table, and with Analina, Chad and me it seemed like there was not enough room.

Martha, Chad's mother always seemed to ask me questions about how I was in choir. Or how I was doing in my other AP classes, and when Analina tried to make conversation Martha would ignore her. Not that I liked the attention much, but at the same time I kind of did.

"So Taylor, we cannot wait for the choir concert in four weeks."

I gave Martha a smile.

"Chad tells us that you have an amazing singing voice."

Analina scrapped her fork against her plate.

"I wouldn't say that Mrs. Danforth."

Martha laughed. "Taylor, call me Martha please. Besides, there's a spark inside you that just glows every time I talk to you dear."

Nadine, who didn't get her afternoon nap today continued to fall asleep at the table. Nodding her head into her plate of mashed potatoes, Grace and Jesse looked at each other. Nodding towards Martha and David, they quietly got up from the table, they woke Nadine up and helped her up. After telling everyone a sleepy goodnight, Nadine started to walk with Grace and Jesse. Stopping midway, Nadine tore away from Grace and Jesse and rushed to my side. Nadine threw her arms around me and gave me a sleepy goodnight kiss. Then she tottered over to Chad and gave him a sleepy goodnight kiss as well. Analina waited for Nadine to give her a kiss too, but Nadine tottered back over to Grace and Jesse.

Nadine turned around and looked at me. "Good night sissy. We watch cartoons tomorrow morning?"

Martha and David gave me wide smiles and I nodded my head at Nadine. "Tomorrow is Saturday Dino, no school for you or me tomorrow."

Nadine rubbed her eyes sleepily and nodded her head. She grabbed Grace and Jesse's hands again and went upstairs.

Martha laughed and looked at me. "You do very well with your sister Taylor."

"She's not my real sister, Mrs. Danforth."

Martha appeared to be taken back. "She's adopted?"

I smiled at her. "No, I'm the adopted child."

Martha and David looked at each other then gave me sad smiles. "How long have you lived with the Johnson's Taylor?"

"Two years."

"That's certainly a long time."

"It is. They're my thirty-second family."

Martha and David looked down at their plates. No one said anything for a minute, and then Martha looked up at me. Smiling at her, I stood up and grabbed my dinner plate and walked into the kitchen. I washed my dish and then began to wash the other few dishes that were beginning to pile in the sink. As I had set down the washed dishes, someone offered an empty hand. Looking over I found myself staring into Martha's deep brown eyes.

"I can dry while you wash."

Shaking my head, I looked at Martha. "Oh, no, Mrs. Danforth you're the guest."

"Martha. And I don't mind drying dishes Taylor."

Martha still had her hand extended towards the wet dish in my hand. I gently placed it in her hand and Martha smiled at me. We worked in silence for a few moments.

"My parents, they…" I trailed off. "They gave me up as a baby." I quietly commented.

Martha didn't say anything. "All the homes I've lived in, they…" I sighed. "They were different homes and different people."

Martha nodded her head and placed the dish in the holder. "They couldn't handle a girl like you, Taylor."

I nodded my head and continued to wash dishes.

"And I mean that as a complement. Taylor, you're a fine young lady with a great head on your shoulders. You have this energy that makes everyone feel better, and willing to do more with their lives. Some people are afraid of that energy Taylor. I don't label you as a bad child, or a troubled child. I label you as a child that's had a bad start, but will finish stronger than any other child."

I couldn't help but smile at Martha. "I'm glad that my son has met you, even though you two aren't friends anymore."

Gasping I look over at Martha. Martha held a smile on her face.

"And no, Chad didn't tell me that you two aren't speaking anymore. I'm a mom; I can tell when two people aren't friends anymore."

"This way is better for him." I muttered.

"I seem to doubt that."

I looked at Martha.

"Ever since the first night I met you Taylor, I knew Chad had already found a lifetime friend. You care about your family even if they aren't your blood family. And the way how Nadine runs to you and the way how you two interact…" Martha trailed off. "It's just that I knew you and Chad were meant to be friends with each other. I just knew Chad had someone to care for him."

"My son doesn't make a lot of friends Taylor."

I scoffed.

Martha smiled at me. "You're right; he's on the football team now and dating the head cheerleader. I forgot that I'm dealing with high school terms here."

I laughed.

"But before he became popular, no one wanted to be his friend, except for you, Taylor."

I hung my head.

"Don't feel guilty Taylor, people change and times change, but I know that if my son is in trouble I know that you'll be there to help him out, regardless if you two are friends or not."

I looked up at Martha and she gave me a smile and a wink. I laughed and Martha laughed with me. We continued to tackle the kitchen together. A few minutes more, Analina walked into the kitchen and placed her dish in the sink. I moved to grab it when Martha put her hand over mine.

"Don't wash another dish; we don't have any more room."

I knew Martha was lying, but I followed her orders. Martha helped me put dishes away and Chad came into the kitchen too.

"Make sure you wash your dish Chad."

"Yes, mom." Chad chimed out.

"I'll wash it for you Chad." Analina said.

"He'll wash it himself Analina." Martha scolded.

"It's really no trouble Martha, I can do it."

"Call me Mrs. Danforth."

It was silent in the kitchen for a moment; Chad broke the silence by turning on the water. I wanted to laugh, but I knew I couldn't.

"Well it's been a great evening and everything but I believe I'm going to retire for the night." As soon as those words had left my mouth the doorbell rang for the third time tonight.

Looking over at everyone, I made my way out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Who else could be here?

"Surprise!"

My face lit into a smile. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

Troy tossed a ball up into the air. "We were on our way to the field to play some freeze tag and we wanted to know if you cared to join us."

I smiled and looked down at my clothes. "I'm kind of in the middle of a dinner thing right now."

"With who?" Gabi piped up.

"With the Danforth's."

Everyone's faces turned into smiles and eyes darted towards me.

"It's not for what you think it's for. Analina invited Chad and his parents over for dinner."

Gabi's face turned sour and Sharpay pretended to stick her fingers down her throat.

"Taylor? Who's at the door?" Grace called.

Grace appeared at the door frame with me and her face lit into surprise.

Zeke jumped into place. "Hello there Mrs. Johnson, we're sorry for disturbing you. We were just in the neighborhood and we wanted to invite Taylor with us to play a Friday night game of Freeze Tag."

Grace looked at me. "I don't have a problem with it." Grace smiled.

I smiled back at Grace. "Thanks Grace."

Grace stepped back and opened the front door wider. "Please, come inside while you wait for Taylor to get ready."

My friends smiled at me as I led them inside the house. I walked my friends to the living room and Martha's eyes fell on everyone.

"We have more dinner guests?"

Troy piped up. "No ma'am we're here for Taylor actually."

Martha motioned towards the group. "These are your friends?"

I nodded my head and named everyone off. After I named everyone off, I excused myself to change my clothes. I darted up the stairs to my bedroom and quickly changed. After I had changed into some comfortable jeans and a cute top, I quietly closed my door with a quiet snap.

"I'm sorry about my mother Taylor."

I picked my head up and looked down the hallway. Chad stood at the doorjamb near the bathroom. I slowly walked towards him.

"I should be apologizing to you and Analina. To be honest with you I didn't ask to be here for dinner tonight."

Chad's head fell.

"If anything I wouldn't have even left my room tonight, but Grace and Jesse have the rule that everyone eats at the dinner table like a family. No one gets out of it."

Chad's eyes bore into mine.

"I'm glad they have that rule."

I smiled down at my feet. "I'm glad they do too. Sometimes."

Chad laughed. "I'm sorry that my mother kept picking on you though. I told my mother before we go here to behave and not make things awkward for you."

"She didn't make anything awkward at all. Not for me anyway, Analina might say otherwise."

Chad and I laughed then quieted down. I kept my eyes glued to my knotted fingers; I glanced up to see Chad looking at me.

"I'm glad to know that you have friends now."

"I am too."

"Taylor, I want to apologize for that day when Analina dumped milk on you. I tried to find you but I couldn't find you anywhere at all."

I put my hand up. "Chad its fine, you don't have to feel obligated to look after me. I'm a big girl; I can handle milk being dumped on me. Besides, no offense or anything but I'm glad you didn't find me."

Chad didn't say anything.

"Because I wouldn't have met Gabi, nor would I have a group of friends waiting for me downstairs. You were right Chad; you really do only need one friend to get through high school. I guess I'm lucky because I have six of those people."

Chad gave me a sad smile and nodded his head. "I'm glad to hear that you're happy."

I smiled at Chad and nodded my head. "I'm happy that you're happy too."

"Yeah I'm happy." Chad gave me a small smile.

I walked past Chad and towards the stairs. Then I turned around and looked at Chad. "Hopefully next time my other brother's won't be home so that way you won't be stuck with me at the kiddie table again."

Chad laughed. "I really didn't mind that at all Taylor."

I smiled at Chad. "Uhm, do you wanna come with us to play freeze tag? I mean you and Analina can both come if you want."

Chad smiled. "I'd have to ask my mom first and my dad."

Chad and I both went down the stairs, and I could hear laughter coming from the living room. When Chad and I set foot in the room, everyone except for Analina was doubled over with tears running down their faces. Once my friends noticed me, everyone seemed to snap back into normal character.

"Do you guys mind if Analina and Chad join us?" I asked.

Zeke, still wiping tears from his eyes shook his head. "I don't mind."

Everyone else chimed in that it wasn't a problem. I looked over at Martha.

"It's fine with us, Chad just be careful."

"I'm not going with those losers. Tag is for little kids." Analina snapped. "Chad and I are too cool for tag, right baby?"

Everyone in the room stopped talking. Grace and Jesse couldn't believe their ears, as well as Martha and David couldn't either.

"Then don't play with us losers then." Gabi smiled and stole the ball out of Troy's hands and began to walk towards the front door. Everyone else followed suit and began to walk towards the door. I was beginning to walk towards the door when I noticed Chad wasn't following behind me.

"You changed your mind Chad?" I called softly.

"Uhm…"Chad trailed off.

Martha stood up and looked at her son. "I can't believe you Chad. I didn't raise you to be that way. I taught you that when someone is being rude," Martha cut her eyes towards Analina. "To get away from the situation. Taylor didn't have to invite you to hang out with her friends, she chose to be nice and invite you to go. No wonder Taylor isn't your friend anymore, I wouldn't be your friend either if you did the same thing to me. You've disappointed me Chad, we're leaving."

No one said a word as Martha gathered up her stuff and David followed suit.

"Martha, David, we didn't raise Analina to be rude like that. And she knows that we didn't raise her to be that way." Grace called out.

Martha just held up a hand.

"I know you didn't raise her to be that way. Analina just figures that because she's a head cheerleader anything she says makes it law."

As Martha walked towards Analina, I could tell Analina was about to get chewed out.

"Analina if you haven't noticed this isn't high school. This isn't school hallways or even lunch time; this is real life where real people live. It's the mindset that you have that makes me wonder how or why my son is dating you. I don't know what he sees in you, but for you to have the attitude to disrespect people that offer and allow you to be involved in their fun makes it to where people wouldn't even want to be around you."

"I've tried very hard to like you Analina but every time a brick wall hits me in my face and makes it that much harder for me to like you and I can no longer say that you are welcome in my house."

Analina's face fell and she glared at me. "This is your entire fault! If you didn't play the adoption game Martha still would like me."

"I told you, to you its Mrs. Danforth. Only Taylor has been granted the right to call me Martha."

Analina stamped her foot and stormed up the stairs, then as a final wave she slammed her door. No one said anything for a few moments.

Grace and Jesse gave an embarrassed laugh. "We uhh didn't spare the rod with Analina very much."

"And I'm afraid it has come back to bit us in the ass." Jesse said.

David chucked at the joke. As the parents talked with each other, I could hear Gabi calling my name. I looked over at them and told them just a moment. I locked eyes with Grace and she nodded her head. I bid the Danforth's a warm good night and I walked towards the door. My friends and I began to walk down the street towards the field. No one brought up the incident that just happened a few moments ago.

When we arrived at the field we didn't waste any time playing tag. We played rounds upon rounds of tag and eventually I was it. I tore after everyone, but everyone seemed prone to my tricks and managed to out run me. I had gotten lucky and tagged Ryan.

"You're it!" I screamed.

Ryan ran after me. I pushed my legs to run faster and I closed my eyes to gain more speed. I don't know what happened next but I felt like I was being airborne into the wind. I opened my eyes and Ryan had me over his shoulder.

"Put me down, put me down!" I screamed.

Ryan and everyone laughed as I pretended to struggle in Ryan's grip. As Ryan held me over his shoulder and continued to carry me towards the group, when something caught my eye. A car was going down the street at a normal speed. Someone inside the car was watching me. Chad's brown eyes bore into mine. For a second I could feel Chad's gaze on mine until I felt fingers digging into my sides. My mouth formed into a smile and I began to laugh. Ryan was tickling me. Everyone continued to howl in laughter as I was being put into favorable pain.

The car continued to speed away but as soon as Ryan's fingers stopped tickling me, my mind began to wonder. What would Chad think of Analina now? And how would Analina treat me after tonight?

"Taylor? You got your brain turned on in there?" Jason asked.

"Yeah it's turned on, although Jason I'm not too sure about yours."

Jason began to sprint after me and I dashed away from the group once again, all that mattered right now was for me to get away from Jason and to not be it again.


	9. It's Too Late

Time stands still for no one. A few weeks had passed and I couldn't exactly put my finger on what changed. Chad and Analina were still together, not that it was a shock to any of my friends and I. Things seemed to be going well in Chad and Analina land, although; Analina wasn't going over to the Danforth residence anymore like she used to. I would be led to believe it was Mrs. Danforth's animosity that seemed to drive Analina away, but that wasn't an issue for Analina. Chad and Analina made up for lost time at school it was the cheesy happy ending in a love story. Chad would caress Analina even more, or carry her books and hold her hand.

Sharpay and I were holed up at my locker during Math passing period. We wouldn't have had to stop but I forgot to grab my Math book.

"God, can they be anymore nauseating?" Sharpay spat

I looked at Shar and stood on my tippy toes to grab my Math book from my locker. "Leave them alone. Analina hasn't gone to Chad's since the dinner thing so they have to make up somehow. How would you feel if Zeke's dad didn't like you?" I questioned.

"But Daddy Zeke loves me."

"Imagine if he didn't and told you to your face like Mrs. Danforth did to Analina?"

"You mean Martha."

I pushed my head into my locker. I never should have told anyone about Martha insisting that I call her by her first name and Analina having to call her by her married last name.

Sharpay put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it pretty soon it'll be all over."

"What are you talking about?"

Sharpay's demeanor changed. Instead of Sharpay casually leaning against my locker, she stood tall and cold. I pulled my head out of my locker and looked around. Chad and Analina were walking down the hallway towards us. Chad's eyes met mine and nodded his head towards me and went back to his conversation with Analina. Analina ignored me and continued to blab on to Chad. As they passed us, Sharpay finally softened and went back to her old self.

"Shar, what were you talking about before Chad and Analina walked by?"

Sharpay took the door to my locker and began to fix her lip gloss in the mirror that I had hanging in there. "Analina is cheating on Chad."

I held back my gasp. "Your joking with me right Sharpay?"

"Would I lie to you about that Taylor?"

I stumbled over my words. "But they're so happy together and in love."

Sharpay blew out a raspberry. "That means nothing to that sister of yours apparently."

"Chad's gonna be so crushed when he finds out."

"IF Chad finds out."

I looked at Sharpay. "What do you mean?"

Sharpay fluffed up her blonde hair and offered me the locker door. Closing the door, Sharpay looked at me.

"Chad isn't going to find out because Analina will probably break up with him for the other guy."

Shaking my head we walked down the hallway. "And who is this mysterious guy Sharpay?"

"Well he's-"

"Hello Taylor." A voice said

I spun around and gave a giant smile. "Oh hey there Ethan didn't see you there."

Ethan gave me a lopsided smile. Ethan had been the type of guy that always said hi to me, regardless if Analina was around or not. He was Chad's best friend and I guess since Chad and I were on slight friendship basis then I guess Ethan took it upon himself to be nice to me.

"How are you doing today?"

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"Come on Taylor, we're going to be late for Math class." Sharpay began to tug me away from Ethan.

Pulling my arm from Sharpay, I glared at her. Just as I was about to protest the warning bell rang. Looking over at Ethan he gave me a sad smile and raised his hand and walked away. Sharpay looked at me and we quickly walked down the hall. When we walked into our classroom we had moments to spare. Shar and I walked to our seats and began working on the problems that were on the board. What was Sharpay's problem anyway?

In the middle of watching some boring math movie, a note landed on my desk.

_Dude, why the hell are you talking to the enemy?_

Looking at the curly y's I knew where the note came from.

_Who's the enemy?_ I wrote and tossed it on Shar's desk.

Pretending to be engaged in the movie, Sharpay and I tossed the note back and forth. What I read made me almost fall out of my chair.

_Ethan is the enemy Taylor, that's who Analina is cheating on Chad with._

My hand blurred across the page. _But Ethan is Chad's best friend though. Why?_ I tossed the note back on Sharpay's desk.

Sharpay looked down at the note. She quickly scrawled something on the page and then tossed it back at me.

_I don't know, and don't really care. I do however care about Chad's feelings in this that's why I don't know how we should tell him._

_We? What do you mean we? I have no part in this; Chad and I aren't even friends._

When Sharpay read what I wrote she gave me a slight glare and wrote something.

_Just because you two don't talk because of your evil step sister, doesn't mean that you aren't friends. His mother thinks highly of you, friends or not. You knew him longer than Analina._

Shaking my head, I began to write. _So what if his mother likes me? Where does it say in writing that we're friends? Chad and I had a bad falling out, which you've heard about and no matter how you look at it he's not my friend. Besides, even if I did tell him he probably wouldn't believe me._

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders as the lights flickered on. Our teacher let us talk to our friends for the last few moments of class. After Sharpay ripped up our note, and threw it away in the trash can. Once Sharpay made her way back over to me the bell rang and we made our way to lunch.

"So how are you going to tell Chad?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm not telling him, you are. I don't have the resource that it came from."

"But I'm not his friend."

I stared at Sharpay, just as I was about to open my mouth Chad bumped into me. Literally, and as a common result my books scattered all over the hallway.

"I'm so sorry Taylor, I didn't see you there." Chad said as he picked up some of my books.

"It's fine, I wasn't looking either Chad."

As Chad was in the process of handing me my books back, his hand made contact with my skin and goose bumps lined my arm. I held in a quiet gasp and immediately moved my arm away from his touch.

Sharpay cleared her throat. "Hello Chad."

Chad's eyes took a few moments before they left my face. "Hey Sharpay, how are you today?"

"I'm doing well, how are you?"

Chad dug his hands in his pockets. "I'm doing okay. Thanks for asking."

"Glad to hear that, how's Ethan doing?"

I almost fell over when Sharpay asked this. Chad replied with some answer and then looked back at me.

"Taylor? Can I ask for a favor? Well two favors actually."

Shuffling my books to one arm, I wrapped the other arm around my elbow. "I suppose asking is alright."

Chad's face broke into a smile. "I guess I should start off with the hard one, you just had math right?"

I nodded my head.

"Well you see, I have math sixth period and I'm not doing so well in it and I was wondering if you'd take the time to tutor me in it."

As I opened my mouth to speak, Chad cut me off.

"I would pay you of course and it would only be whenever you're free. And if you don't want to do it, I understand."

How the hell do you say no to that?

"Yeah, I can tutor you in math Chad."

Chad gave off an excited laugh and moved into hug me, but before he could hug me I held up my hand. "On two conditions. If you're all right with the conditions then I'll tutor you."

"Name them."

"One, it has to after school because you have a rep to keep and I do not want that being clipped. Two, you aren't going to pay me."

As Chad was about to open his mouth, I cut him off again.

"Those are my two conditions, take it or leave it."

Chad sighed and nodded his head. "Alright."

I smiled at Chad. "And your other favor?"

"Do you mind if I sit with you and your friends at lunch today? Everyone else that I hang out with is on a field trip and I don't feel comfortable with anyone else."

I could feel Sharpay's gaze on me, but I didn't meet it. I could also imagine Sharpay's voice saying, told you so.

"That's fine Chad, although you didn't have to ask me." I laughed.

Chad looked over at Sharpay. "Is it alright with you Sharpay?"

"Of course it is fine with me; a friend of Taylor's is a friend of mine."

That girl was so going to get it from me.

* * *

><p>A month had passed since I had begun to tutor Chad. Somehow Chad always ended up at our lunch table with his math binder and lunch. No one ever turned him away, nor was anyone mean to him. My friends treated Chad like he was a part of the group and Chad seemed to like that. If anything, Chad and Troy became closer friends. Chad did not replace Ethan, not by any means but Troy and Chad seemed to be attached at the hip sometimes. Sometimes it was cute that Troy would be this brother figure to Chad, even though Chad was older than Troy. And just because Chad sat our table, it did not mean that Analina was okay with it.<p>

Chad and Analina seemed to be on shaky ground lately. If Chad walked me to my fifth period class by the passing period of sixth Analina would be screaming at Chad and Chad would be arguing back. There had been many times that I would try and talk Chad out of walking me to class, but it never worked. Chad always saw the lie and would only insist harder. Analina didn't seem to bully me too much about it either. Maybe she really was cheating on Chad.

On a sunny afternoon after school, I was walking towards home. My car had broken down a week prior and I was stuck on foot. Of course Grace offered her car to me; you can only know what I did. I declined. I told her walking was healthy and it would keep me in shape. I walked towards home and cars zoomed by me on the street. I wasn't in a big rush because I was not looking forward to starting my homework. It was Thursday and I was already in weekend mode. I continued to drag my feet, and cars continued to pass me until I noticed that one gold car passed me and then pulled over. I continued to walk along the sidewalk, forgetting about the car that was stopped a little ways ahead of me. As I loomed closer to the car, I didn't look inside at the driver. I probably should have.

"Need a ride?"

I looked over and saw Chad's smiling face.

I smiled at Chad and shook my head. "No thank you, it's a beautiful day to walk."

"I figured you were going to say that."

I stuck my tongue out at Chad and continued to walk past him. This only encouraged Chad to drive slowly next to me.

"You know you're making a giant driving no-no right?"

"Yup and I don't care. A friend of mine is being stubborn and won't accept a ride from a friend of hers."

"Not being stubborn, just not in the mood."

Chad stuck his arm out of the window. "Taylor, if you're that upset about what people say if they see you with me then I guess I'm not that good of a friend to you."

I shook my head. "It's not that at all. It's just that you should be doing this to Analina not me."

"She has cheer practice remember?"

I did remember.

"I do. Shouldn't you be at school at her practice?"

"Course not. Just because we're dating doesn't mean I have to with her all of the time."

"That's not how it was a month ago." I whispered.

Chad wanted to say something but he didn't. "Take a ride with me? I promise to take you home. No other stops just straight to your house."

I shook my head. As I shook my head a green car zoomed past Chad's gold car and honked his horn at him. Following behind that car a red car almost ran right into Chad's car.

"If I get in the car with you, will you stop trying to get yourself killed?"

"Yup." Chad gave me a lopsided grin

I sighed and waiting until it was clear before going around to the passenger side and slipping inside. Chad waited until I put my seatbelt on before he took off. Once Chad took off, we both were quiet for a while.

"Not picking up Nadine?"

I shook my head. "She carpools with her best friend and stays at her house until Jessie gets off work. He picks her up and brings her home."

Chad nodded his head. "I miss her. I haven't seen her in forever."

"She misses you too."

"Really?"

I nodded my head. "She's always asking Analina about you."

"She doesn't ask you?"

That question shocked me. "What do you mean?"

"Doesn't Nadine know that you and I are still friends and on speaking terms?"

I laughed. "Nadine doesn't see it that way. She knows that you and Analina are boyfriend and girlfriend and knows that I have no control over you. She also knows that I don't speak to you."

"But lately we've been hanging out."

"Only at lunch do we ever really hang out."

Chad stuck his tongue out at me and focused back on the road. The silence was back and I settled myself in it.

"Taylor? Can I ask your opinion on something?"

"Can I say no?"

"No you can't."

I laughed. "Didn't think so, what's on your mind?"

"How do you tell someone...How do you...What do you do when you aren't happy anymore?"

I raised an eyebrow at Chad. "What do I do when I'm not happy anymore?"

Chad nodded his head. "But what if I'm happy right now?"

"I'm just saying in general. What would you do?"

I pause for a moment. "Well, if you have control over what's making you unhappy I would remove it? Why make yourself miserable?"

Chad didn't say anything. "And what if you're trying to replace something and you know that the something that you want, you can't have?"

I looked at Chad. "Chad? Is something bothering you?"

Chad nodded his head. "Yeah I'm fine it's just that I don't know who I can talk to anymore you know?"

"Not really."

"Analina and I hardly talk too much anymore. The only way how we talk is if she's arguing with me about something."

"And that something is me right?"

Chad didn't say anything at first.

"You can be honest Chad. I'd only want the truth from you."

"Sometimes."

"Chad." I warned.

"Seriously. Analina doesn't like it that I hang out with your friends as much as I do."

"They're your friends too you know."

"Really?" Chad looked at me as he slowed down at a light.

"Well duh, you're at our table everyday it seems."

Chad smiled at me. As soon as the light turned green, Chad took off.

"You and Troy seem to becoming close friends."

Chad nodded his head. "Ethan is still my boy though, but Troy just has this thing about him that makes it easy to be around him. Ethan is being distant lately."

I bit back a gulp.

"I never did thank you for the ride."

"Least I could do. You do tutor me, and won't let me pay you a dime."

"Because it's not worth it."

"It is, my grade has gone up from a C to a B because of you Taylor. I couldn't do it on my own."

I could feel my cheeks heating up.

Chad and I didn't say anything else until her turned down my street.

"Are you going to go to the dance next Friday?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Dunno. Are you?"

"I don't think I will."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to take Analina to the dance because I don't feel like dealing with Analina."

"That's terrible Chad."

Chad laughed. "What? You said you wanted the truth. I just told the truth."

I shook my head. Chad pulled into my driveway and put the car in park. I unbuckled my seatbelt. I looked at Chad and he was looking at me.

"Thanks for the ride Chad."

"That's what friends are for right?"

"Yup, that's what there for. They force the weak into their car to take them home."

Chad smiled at me, and poked my side. My side flared up at his touch. It felt like a cold fire was racing down my skin. Even though I had a cotton shirt on, it felt like I was naked to his touch. I had to get away from Chad. I opened the car door and quickly climbed out. I walked up to the front door and looked behind me. Chad sat in the driveway still; I guess he was making sure that I made it inside safely. I dug around in my bag for my keys; once I found them I dug them into the lock and opened the door. I turned around and waved at Chad. Chad saw that I was inside and backed out of the driveway. Once Chad was down the street, I walked inside.

As soon as I walked inside, I knew something was off. I took off my shoes and looked down; there were a pair of boy's shoes that didn't belong to Justin or Aiden. Who was home? I also noticed that Analina's shoes were here too. How could she be here if she had cheer practice? I set my shoes down and quietly went up the stairs. I padded down the hallway to Analina's room, her door wasn't fully shut. I quietly peeked in.

"I don't like doing this Analina." A voice sounded.

Analina ran her fingers in the person's hair. "I know you don't baby, but you know I feel about you."

Analina and the person spun around. It was Ethan! My hands flew to my mouth, just as Analina's lips landed on Ethan's. She was cheating on Chad. Ethan didn't pull away from Analina he pulled her closer. Ethan's lips left Analina's for a moment and he cupped her chin.

"He can't love you like I do Analina."

Analina caressed Ethan's cheek. "I know, I just can't bring myself to break up with him. He seems too fragile without me."

Ethan released her chin and pressed his forehead against Analina's. "I love you." Ethan whispered.

"I love you too Ethan, so much."

As they closed into another kiss, my hand went to my pocket and pulled out my phone. I don't know why I took a picture of them kissing, but I did. I pocketed my phone and quietly walked towards the stairs. I took the steps one at a time, once I got to the bottom I was pulling my shoes on and grabbing my house keys. I had the front door open; I had to get away from the scene of the crime. I closed the door with a quiet snap. Poor Chad, he was going to be crushed.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you guys are making me do this." I whined.<p>

Gabi grabbed my hand and walked us to the middle of the dance floor. Sharpay and Kelsi followed close behind. Once Gabi deemed a good dancing place she grabbed my hands.

"Dance!" She cried out.

I looked around me. Sharpay and Kelsi were already dancing along with Gabi. I sighed and began to dance too. Gabi talked me into going to the school dance. Of course Grace was thrilled that both of her girls were going to the dance, but she was even more thrilled that I asked her to help me go dress shopping. Grace and I bonded over it, but I wasn't really there. Ever since I caught Analina and Ethan together I just harbored this sadness for Chad. I knew he wasn't exactly happy being with Analina, but at least he was making an effort with her. Analina was just off being a cheat. I hadn't told anyone about what I saw. When I left the house that day, I walked to the park that I played tag in. I didn't go home until Graced called to see where I was.

I always put a happy face on when I was around Chad. I made sure I was never alone with him because if I was alone with him I knew I would lose my mask. My conscious and I fought all the time, part of me knew he should know. The other part of me knew that he would never believe me even with the one stupid picture I took. Tonight though I was going to let go and have fun. Because Chad had confirmed that he would not be attending the dance tonight. When Analina and Ethan showed up, no one questioned it. Everyone knew that Ethan was Chad's best friend and knew that Chad and Ethan talked about Analina going with him. No one saw the way how Analina and Ethan looked at each other except for me.

"Taylor? Are you okay?"

I nodded my head and got back into my dancing. I would be fine if I pretended that Analina and Ethan weren't in love and Analina was cheating on my friend.

About two hours into the dance, Gabi finally released us. By then I wanted to keep dancing and the girls wanted a bathroom break. Where was it written that all girls had to go to the bathroom in a giant pack? Once the girls left the boys we made our way to the bathroom. Along the way we passed Analina and Ethan sneaking off somewhere.

"Oh shit, where are they going?" Sharpay blasted.

Gabi shrugged her shoulders. "Who cares, she's probably gonna blow Ethan."

Kelsi watched me the whole time. My face softened a little.

"You're hurting Taylor's feelings Gabi, stop it." Kelsi chided.

Gabi looked at me. "Sorry Taylor, I couldn't help it. With all the rumors going around I can't help it."

I walked into the girl's bathroom by myself. The girls followed behind me. While Gabi continued to apologize to me, I just stared into space. My heart wouldn't stop aching.

"Chad's here!" Sharpay screamed.

My head turned in Sharpay's direction. "What?" I gasped.

"He decided to come after all. " Sharpay stuffed her phone back into her cleavage. "Now you'll have someone to slow dance with."

I stormed out of the bathroom. As I stormed out I ignored my friend's cries for me to come back. I made it into the main gym and looked for the boy with curly hair. I saw him over by his other friends talking. I guess Chad could feel my eyes on him because he headed in my direction. I began to panic.

"You look beautiful tonight Taylor." Chad smiled at me.

I smiled back. "I thought you said you weren't coming?"

"I wasn't, but then I decided I could surprise Analina. Speaking of, have you seen her?"

As I was about to answer, Troy came over to us. The guys fist pumped and Chad asked Troy where my sister had gone.

"Oh yeah, she went out the door that lead to the hallway with Ethan a while ago."

"Thanks man."

Chad began to walk away from us, and I had to swallow down my urge to throw up.

"Taylor? Are you okay? You look a little green." Troy asked.

"Troy what would you do if you knew something bad was happening?"

Troy looked at me with a look of concern. "Taylor? What's going on?"

"Just answer the damned question!"

Troy thought for a moment. "Well, if it were me I would try my hardest to stop it."

That was the answer I needed to hear. I ran away from Troy and ran back towards the way Chad had gone. Troy, like the girls, began to call out my name. I couldn't hear him over the music; I pushed my way past the doors. I had to tell Chad before he found out about Analina. I just hoped that I could catch him beforehand. I ran as fast as I could in heels, I couldn't find Chad in the hallway. I had circled around twice when I finally spotted him walking towards me.

"Chad!" I cried out.

Chad had a smile on his face and waved at me. I jogged over to Chad.

"Hey Taylor." Chad noticed my lack of breath and a look of worry crossed his face. "What is it Taylor?"

"Chad there's something I really need to tell you."

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath. I opened my mouth when I heard giggling.

"Ethan stop that, you know it tickles."

Chad's face fell, and I spun around. Analina was pushed up against some lockers. Ethan's hands were roaming down Analina's body, as his lips were suck on Analina's neck. Ethan kissed his way back up Analina's neck and pressed his lips to hers. I looked back at Chad; he had a look of confusion on his face. I was rooted to the spot. Chad though wasn't. Chad walked towards the couple.

"Analina what the hell are you doing?" Chad yelled.

The couple broke apart. Ethan's face held horror, while Analina's held a smile.

"Hey baby." Analina cooed.

Analina wiggled her way out of Ethan's grasp and wrapped her hands around Chad's arm. Chad ripped his arm away from Analina.

"Get the hell off of me. " Chad looked at Ethan. "You're supposed to be my best friend. And you backstab me like this?"

Ethan grabbed Analina's hand. "I love her man. She loves me back."

Chad blew a raspberry. "If you love her so much, why are you two sneaking behind my back?" Chad looked at Analina. "We're through. You really are a brat. The least you could have done was break up with me. And to think I had just talked my mom into giving you another chance. What a waste."

Analina looked at Chad. "I couldn't, you were too fragile."

"Fragile? Fragile?! I'm not some baby Analina."

"You needed me."

"I never needed you. If anything I gave up a friendship to be with you, only because your SISTER wanted what was best for ME. Because of you, I lost four months of not being her friend. Because of you my mom thought I was some brainwashed kid. She wanted to ground me from you, but I had to work really hard for her to come around. Good to know that I can tell her she can forget it. Don't come near me Analina Johnson." Chad turned to Ethan. "And you, you were supposed to be my best friend. You could have told me that you were into my girlfriend and I would have broken up with her for you."

"It's also good to know that you can give her something she wants. Since Ethan, you aren't fragile like me."

As Chad said his final word, he spun on his heel and walked towards me. Chad walked past me and disappeared down the hallway. Analina's eyes fell on me, and she glared at me.

"You lead him to me!" Analina screamed.

I took a calm breath. "I didn't lead him anywhere, if anything I was trying to avoid this. I was going to tell him that you were cheating on him. If anything this would have played in your favor, but because I was too weak to tell him he found out in the worse possible way. He wouldn't have believed me anyway and if anything, he would have taken your side. Not mine."

Ethan stepped forward. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew, Sharpay told me. I didn't believe her at first because I knew you wouldn't do that to your best friend. But I came home one day and saw your shoes."

Analina walked towards me. "You were spying on me?! You really are a freak."

I smiled at Analina. "I can't spy on what you let out in the open." I took a step closer to my step sister and leaned near her ear. "Next time, close your bedroom door." I whispered.

I spun on my heel, and walked away. I could hear Analina screaming down the hallway after me. I had to find Chad; I had to tell him that I was just as much as victim as my sister was. It wasn't too hard to find Chad. Or at least not as hard as I thought it would be. Chad had gone out a side door that never closed fully. I found Chad sitting on the steps. Chad heard my heels clicking against the pavement and turned around.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hi." Chad responded.

I walked down to the step that Chad was sitting on. We didn't say anything for a minute.

"It hurts you know?"

"I know." I whispered.

Chad didn't say anything. "I'm glad I have you though Taylor." Chad moved into to hug me and I avoided the hug.

"I'm just as guilty as Analina Chad."

"What are you talking about?"

"Chad? In the hallways back there, I was trying to tell you that Analina was cheating on you."

Chad didn't say anything. "Of course you were, you were right there and saw the display."

"No, what I mean is I knew Analina was cheating on you. I've known for about a week now." I rang my hands in a knot.

Chad didn't say anything for a minute. "It's okay to be mad at me Chad, I should have told you but I just couldn't bring myself to because I didn't want you to think I was lying to you. I also didn't want you to be mad at me."

Chad was still silent. "Did anyone else know?"

"Probably the whole school knows about Analina and Ethan. I heard it in a rumor, but I caught Analina in the act after you dropped me off that day. I'm so sorry Chad."

Chad sighed. He buried his head in his hands. I started to get up, but Chad yanked my hand down. I plopped back down on the step. I looked at Chad, his face was blank.

"I'm not mad at you Taylor."

My mouth hung open like a fish.

"I should be, but I'm not. Because at least you had the courage to tell me that you knew. No one else is out here with me but you. That makes you a true friend."

"I'm not a true friend at all."

Chad grabbed my hands. "You are because you were trying to tell me. Now that I think about it that would probably explain why you were acting weird for the last week."

"You could tell?" I squeaked.

Chad nodded his head. "As much as I love Sharpay, you always had her around if I was around. I knew something was up, I just didn't know what it was." Chad smiled at me.

I tilted my head. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" I asked.

"Because I'm happy that you're here, and I'm just happy that you and I can fully work on that friendship thing now. By the way, you were wrong."

"I was wrong about what?"

"About Analina being what was best for me. As you can see, she wasn't the best thing for me."

I laughed and stood up from the step. "Yeah, yeah you're right. How am I ever going to make it up to you?"

Chad stood up. "Let's blow this Popsicle stand and go get some ice cream or something. I need to be far away from your sister as possible right now."

I smiled. "Okay, let me just go and tell Gabi that I'm leaving with you."

Chad grabbed my hand. "You trust me right?"

I nodded my head. "Of course I trust you Chad."

"Then we'll just text her when we end up wherever it is we end up."

I smiled at Chad. "Somehow, I like that idea."

Chad led me down the stairs and not once did we look back.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this chapter is so late guys. I started school on Monday and I tried to get it out before Monday, didn't happen as you can see. I hope you enjoy the 15 pages, because I was not planning on this chapter to be this long. So review to your heart's content. What is gonna happen with Chad and Taylor now? What's Analina gonna do to plot revenge? Find out when I update. <em>


	10. Cause I Need You to Go On

"So you aren't going to spill anything are you Taylor?"

Smiling I looked at Sharpay, "Course not. Besides, Analina I'm sure will be giving out deets when she shows up."

Sharpay glared at me. "You are no fun."

Sticking out my tongue at her, I sat on the table and crossed my legs. Grabbing my backpack I dug out my English book and began to read.

"Happy Happy anniversary!"

Squealing, I jumped and my book clattered to the floor. Looking up and grabbing my heart, Chad stood in front of me with balloons while Gabby held out a cake and Ryan held out two gifts.

"What the hell is all of this?"

"Today is our six month friend anniversary Taylor. Today is the date that we formed as a group." Gabby replied.

Smacking myself in the forehead, I let out a breath. "You mean to tell me that you guys brought me stuff? And I should have brought you guys stuff instead?"

Ryan shook his head and gave me a toothy grin. "Nope. We're bringing you stuff because today is like your birthday, but on a different spin. Because of you Taylor, none of us are at your wicked step-sister's table letting our hearts freeze."

"Aww you guys. You didn't have to do that. A simple, today marks six months being a group. I can't accept this stuff."

Chad put the balloons behind me. "Too bad, you're keeping the balloons and the gifts. No take backs." Chad crossed his arms and looked away from me.

Looking over at everyone, we all smiled and I launched myself on Chad as did everyone else. Chad fell to the ground with a oofpm! And everyone burst into a fit of giggles. Once everyone climbed off of me, I stood up and offered my hand to Chad and helped him up.

"Chad and Taylor, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. . ."Sharpay trailed off.

"Uh okay we kissed, made out, got married and had several babies then died." I called out.

"You forgot lost our house, the pretty car, lost our jobs and had to move in with your grandma." Chad chimed in.

"Your right, and we also forgot the part about the NFL coming in and helping us do a fundraiser to earn our savings back."

"How could I forget about that one time with-"

"You guys ruined my song." Sharpay pouted.

Wrapping an arm around Sharpay's shoulders I pulled her close to me. "We didn't ruin it, we just added some details that you forgot to mention in that happy little song. You know real life stuff that happens."

"And what is this real life stuff that you're talking about?"

Smiling at Sharpay I began with, "It's a little thing called being not rich."

"Tell me of this so called life-style."

Gabby, Troy, Zeke, Chad, Ryan, Kelsi and Jason fell down in a fit of giggles.

Walking down the empty halls to my locker, I could hear my feet squishing against the clean floor. Rounding a corner I continued down the hall. I was surprised that Analina didn't try to kill me this morning during homeroom; instead she was busier telling everyone of how she broke up with Chad at the dance and how Ethan dried her tears throughout most of the weekend. Which wasn't a lie, Analina was gone from sun up till curfew for the whole weekend. Good for me, good for the world. Reaching my locker, I spun the dial and cracked the code. Grabbing my books and putting them on the floor, I began to straighten up my locker when I heard someone fall to the ground. Looking down, a guy was sprawled out.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to leave my books in the middle of the floor." I leaned down and gently touched the guy's back. "Please don't be dead."

The guy laughed into the floor but made no move to get up. "I think I'll just stay down here on the floor. It's so much nicer than everyone else here. I'm too lost to find my classes."

Sitting on the ground near my locker I crossed my legs. "I will give you that, Lexington is a confusing campus and the people here aren't very friendly but it can't be that bad."

The guy sat up a bit. "It is that bad. From what I've been hearing in my classes so far is that lunch is the shoot off hour and it's only two periods away! I actually fear for my wellbeing here."

I couldn't help but laugh. The guy looked at me. "Sorry, you remind me of someone I know that's dramatic like that. We don't shoot people here, well depending on what crowd you're with."

"I'm not in any crowd."

I smiled at the guy. "Then you have nothing to be afraid of. No firing squad I promise. However though, I can help you find your next class if you want. I have this period open and I'm sure the office staff will thank me for aiding one less lost person."

The guy sighed and pushed himself off of the ground. Gathered up his stuff, and then offered to help me up. After standing on both feet and books in hand, I closed my locker and turned to face the guy.

"I'm Desmond Harris." The guy stuck out his hand.

"Taylor McKessie. Welcome to Lexington by the way." I shook Desmond's hand and asked to see his timecard.

"We have the same classes from here on till the end of the day. "

"Sweet." Desmond cheered quietly. "Finally someone I'll know."

Smiling at Desmond we begin to walk down the hallway. "You know, you look familiar have we met before?"

Desmond shook his head. "I don't think so, my family and I just moved here from Colorado, unless you're from Colorado too."

Shaking my head I looked down at my feet. "I've never left the state of California. I'm adopted."

Desmond stopped walking. "Oh, I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again."

"No need, you didn't know. I just thought I'd tell you now before you hear it from someone else. Word travels fast around here, so watch what you hear and say."

Desmond nodded his head. Desmond and I continued to walk down the quiet hallway. "So you were talking about earlier how you were in fear of your life during lunch, if you want you can sit with me and my group of friends."

"You're not one of those down to earth, nice popular girls are you?" Desmond questioned.

"Not me, but my sister is a popular girl with a weaning kingdom. I'm just the adopted sister with the crazy group of friends."

"Then I would love to."

"Great. I promise you, they are crazy and you may want that firing squad after you meet them."

"I doubt it. You don't seem crazy."

Laughing I continued to walk Desmond to our next class. I think this was going to beautiful friendship.

"Has anyone seen Taylor?" Chad questioned.

"Dude, calm down you can give her a wedding ring anytime. She'll say yes regardless."

"Har Har Jason." Chad rolled his eyes. "I'm worried because she just left class ten minutes early and no one has seen her since then."

"She's a big girl Chad; she knows where the lunch room is. She'll get here when she's ready. Sheesh." Gabby piped.

Chad put his chin in his hand and picked at his food.

"So your older sister seriously did that?" I asked.

"I promise she did, funniest thing ever." Desmond replied.

Desmond and I walked over to the table that held my friends and I giggled. When I arrived at the table, everyone stopped talking and looked over at me.

"Hey guys. Hope you don't mind, we have a new kid at Lexington. His name is Desmond and he just moved here from Colorado."

Everyone said hello and Desmond pulled out my chair for me, and pulled a chair up to the table. Giving Desmond a thank you, my eye caught Chad's for a second. Chad turned his head down to his food then the group began to talk to Desmond, but Chad seemed off.

"Everything okay there buddy?" I asked.

Chad nodded his head. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Everything okay with you?"

"Yup, everything is fine. How's the rumor mill?"

"The usual."

Smiling at Chad, I stole a fry off of his tray and popped it in my mouth. Chad stole one of my fries and we laughed quietly.

"Hey Taylor, we're having a movie night and Desmond's in. You in?" Zeke called.

"You're making cookies, yes?"

"It wouldn't be a movie night without them."

"Then you know I'll be there. Chad you coming?"

Chad looked down at his tray. "I can't. I'm babysitting my sisters."

"You can bring them over; you know my mom loves the girls." Zeke said.

"I wish I could, my parents want me to keep the girls at home. I just remembered; I have an assignment that I didn't turn in, gotta go turn it in." Chad got up and gathered his stuff. "I'll see you guys later."

Everyone watched Chad walk off. "That kid is weird. One minute he's worried about Taylor, next minute he's bolting off. What's his deal?" Sharpay asked.

"Chad was asking for me?"

"Course he was. He's always asking for you."

Shrugging my shoulders, everyone turned back to their lunch. I turned to Desmond, "So tell me more about your family. It sounds like a happy one."

Desmond rubbed his arm nervously. "Are you sure? I don't want to make you feel weird with me talking about it."

"I don't mind at all. It'll give me something to add to my family dreams."

Desmond gave me a sad smile and continued to talk about his family stories. While Chad avoided me, I continued to daydream about a family like Desmond's and wish they were mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So we have someone new it seems. Desmond, Desmond what is your story? And why does Taylor daydream about your family? Poor Chad, sounds like someone is jealous. Jealous is never kind now is it? I updated Dirty Truth so if you haven't checked it out you should. I'm hoping to get some serious updating going on before winter break is over. I hope everyone had a happy holiday and a good beginning to a new year.<strong>_


	11. Til I Say So

Desmond Harris was coming over for dinner tonight.

I continued to fidget with everything. Desmond had been at school now, three months and for those three months he became one of my best friends. Ever since the day I "tripped" him in the hallway, he hasn't left my side. Everyone loved him, even Analina tolerated him. Although Chad didn't seem to be around as much, but when he thought I wasn't looking Chad and Desmond would bond.

I couldn't exactly place it but Desmond seemed like a brother figure to me. I didn't want to date him, I didn't find him attractive like the other girls did I just found him to be a best friend of mine. Maybe that's why I didn't get asked out on many dates, every guy I meet turns into a best friend of mine.

"Taylor?"

"Huh?"

"The doorbell." Grace smiled.

I mumbled an apology, and went to grab the door.

Standing behind a bouquet of pink carnations, stood someone who I did not go to school with. Desmond had small curls and kept his hair short, tonight Desmond had brushed out his curls and on this head stood out beautiful waves. Desmond met my gaze with twinkling brown eyes and winked at me.

"Checkin' out the merchandise huh?"

"You brought Wal-Mart goods?" I joked.

Desmond shook his head. "Sorry we're late, traffic jam, bad accident on the highway."

"No worries, just glad you and your family could make it."

"Actually, it's just me and my mom tonight. Dad got held up at work."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Desmond? Did you get the dessert out of the car?" A voice spoke.

Lifting my gaze stood a beautiful woman in red. Just eying her height she had to be about 5'6, 5'7 and didn't have an ounce of visible body fat on her. She stood like a model, and had beautiful brown eyes. Her hair was tousled and rested a little past her shoulders.

"Oh shoot, no I forgot it in the backseat." Desmond handed me the flowers and gestured his hand out. "Taylor this is my mom, Annie. Mom, this is my friend Taylor from school."

When my eyes locked on with Annie's; she let out a slight sigh but covered it up with a cough. She stuck out her left hand.

"It's very nice to meet the girl my son has been constantly talking about."

I smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Harris."

"Please, call me Annie."

With Annie getting her last words out, Grace walked to the front door.

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Harris. I'm Grace Johnson, Taylor's mom. Please, come on in."

I'm not sure if I saw Annie stumble or if she was going to say something to Grace, but whatever made her stop short she handled it and followed Grace inside.

* * *

><p>Jesse and Grace were in a fit of giggles and Desmond and I had smiles on our faces. Annie was telling a story about how she was pregnant with Desmond, when Brock walked in.<p>

"Sorry to interrupt," Brock locked eyes with me. "But Taylor, Nadine is requesting you to sing to her before she goes to bed."

I stood up and excused myself. As Brock and I left the room I could hear Desmond explain to his mom what a beautiful singing voice I had.

"I'm really sorry to pull you away from your dinner party Taylor; I just couldn't get Nadine under control."

"Not a problem Brock."

A few moments passed when Brock turned to me and grabbed my wrist.

"I'm so sorry Taylor."

Tilting my head to the side, I look at Brock. "What are you sorry for?"

"The way that I treat you, I haven't made living here easy on you, it's bad enough Analina gives you such a hard time."

I shake my head. "No need for you to apologize, I am intruding on your turf Brock."

"This isn't just my turf anymore Taylor. You've lived with us for two years, and for two years I've made your life just as hard. Analina doesn't take well to not being the only girl in the house anymore."

"Trust me Brock, if my 18th birthday wasn't in October and if it wasn't six more months off I wouldn't be stepping on Analina's toes like I am. Soon as Amanda gives me the go ahead, I am so out of here."

"You don't like it here Taylor?" A voice asked.

Brock and I whirled around. Aiden was propped up against his bedroom frame quietly watching from the shadows.

"I. . I. .It's not that I don't like it here; it's just that I know it's time for me to move on. "

"And move onto where? You don't have a job, you won't have graduated from high school yet, where will you go?"

I bit my lip for a second. These were all things I always had in my head to think about.

"What's this about someone needing a job?" A new voice called out.

Turning around, Annie was in the hallway with Desmond, Grace and Jesse. How long had they been standing there? I didn't know.

"I…I, well, it would be good to have my own spending money."

Annie walked closer. "It would be nice to have an assistant help me with my patients during some of our busy days."

"Mom, you are not considering making Taylor work in the clinic with you."

Annie looked at me. "Well, it would be her choice of course, but I could use the help and I would pay you for your hard work."

"I would love to." I smiled and looked behind Annie at Grace and Jesse, "If it's okay with Grace and Jesse that I work for you."

"Great! I could get you set up sometime this week and. . . ." Annie began to list off of the things that I could do.

Looking at Desmond, he was shaking his head with a smile on his face. "You're gonna regret this Taylor, you are soo going to wish that you didn't say yes."

Turning around, I was met with Aiden's closed door. I was curious as to know how he felt about me wanting to leave. I mean, why shouldn't I? He didn't care if I was alive or dead, all he cared about was that I was still here every time he came home from college and that I was eating up all the food. It's not like when I turned 18, that he and Analina had places picked out for me to live and they had already packed my bags.

* * *

><p>After Desmond and his mom left to go home, and after I got Nadine her bath and song out of the way; I was preparing for bed when there was a knock at my door.<p>

"Come in."

Grace popped her head in and quietly closed the door behind her. I wasn't sure how much of the conversation she and Jesse had heard, but I was about to find out.

"Taylor? Do you have a minute?"

I nodded my head and sat down on my bed. If I was waiting for a deal breaker, this is where it would happen.

"Sweetheart, are you really that unhappy here with us? Still?" Grace questioned.

I sighed. "It's not that I'm unhappy, it's just that I know how hard I've torn this family apart."

"You haven't torn anything apart. If Analina is being mean or cruel to you. . . "

I shook my head. "It's not Analina or anyone, it's just that." I took a breath. "I know how different I am from this family. I know I've been different from every family I've lived with, it's just that. . . Since I've been in the system, I know I won't really fit in with anyone's family. No matter what the family does. No matter how hard I try and fit it, I just can't change my stripes."

Grace nodded her head. "You know that I was adopted as a child."

I turned and looked at her. "You were?"

She nodded her head. "Jesse and I were both adopted as children. So we both know how it feels to not truly fit in with a family. That's why we've always tried and adopted certain kids."

"Jesse and I both wish we would have found you when you were a young child. Because no matter how many families you've been with and the older you get, the more confused you feel."

Grace placed her hand on my knee. "You know that you are more than welcome to stay as long as you want to, after you turn 18. We aren't going to kick you out onto the street like that Taylor. We want you to be comfortable and be able to go into the world and be able to handle your own."

I wanted to tell her; since I've been 8 years old, I could handle my own.

"I want to make a deal with you Taylor."

Grace sighed. "Jesse and I would like it very much if you stayed with us until you graduate from high school. And we hope that you will, but if a lucky break comes up or you feel like moving in with a friend or something, you can do that too. Jesse and I just hope that you'll let us share your big day with you. Anyway, if you do end up staying with us until you graduate high school Jesse and I will gladly pay for all of your years at college."

I couldn't help but gasp. "All four of my years?"

"All six or eight years, However; long it takes for you to graduate from college."

"But as soon as I move out, the deal is no more?"

"Not entirely, depending on the situation we'll still pay for something."

"Grace, you know how much it would bother me to let you guys pay for my schooling and not pay you and Jesse back."

"You'll be paying us back with your degree." Grace smiled.

"But I-"

"You don't have to make a decision tonight. You don't have to give us an answer right away, but we'd like to know by your birthday. So you have six months to think on it."

"Six months is a long time."

"Six months will be here before you can finish blinking, hun." Grace stood up and walked to the head of my bed. "Let's get you to bed; you have school in the morning."

I stood up and let Grace pull back my covers. I climbed into bed and Grace tucked me in, once I was all tucked in; Grace kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Taylor. Please don't feel like we don't want you here, Jesse and I love having you here. So does Nadine."

I smiled at her and kept my comments to myself. "Thank you Grace."

"You're very welcome, get some sleep."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

Grace walked to my door, turned out my light and quietly closed my door behind her. After I heard her footsteps move away from my door, I turned on my side and looked into the darkness.

Grace and Jesse wanted me to stay? Even after they heard what I said earlier? I couldn't believe it. Foster parents stopped receiving checks after the child turned 18, so why did they want to keep me?

_Because they actually love you_

There was no way that could be possible. Could it?

Closing my eyes I sighed and forced myself to sleep. But before I went to sleep, I thought about that I would finally have a job and I could start saving up for my own place to live. Smiling to myself, I snuggled deeper into my covers.

That night I dreamed about Annie Harris and that instead of her just being Desmond's mom, she was my mom too.

* * *

><p><em>Happy spring surprise all. I had to decide between, Dirty Truth and Big Sister on which one to update. Guess Big Sister won, anyway, the semester is coming to an end, so what does that mean? Hopefully summer updates for both. I'm going to try and update Dirty Truth this weekend as well, but if it doesn't happen this weekend it'll happen the weekend after next. I hope you guys enjoy this update, till next time.<em>


End file.
